I Loved You First - Calzona
by Cal1416
Summary: This story begins the night a blonde haired, blue eyes, stranger walked into Joe's bar and forever changed the life of one woman. We all adore their relationship, so why not make it our own?
1. Chapter 1: The Blonde Beauty

Chapter one: The Blonde Beauty

Callie and Mark were at Joe's after a long, busy day of surgeries. There were talking about some major surgery that they had together and throwing back shots. Somewhere in the depth of the conversation the door to Joe's opened in walked a blonde haired beauty.

Callie had been finding women attractive, but she never acted upon it, but this woman… Oh, God, this woman had a magic smile and Callie felt something deeper than she has ever felt.

This blonde haired beauty sat in the seat right next to Callie, which made Callie instantly get nervous. Their eyes met for a quick second as they smiled at each other. Callie instantly went back to talking to Mark. Around midnight Mark said "I should get home to Lexie. Do you want a ride?" Callie had decided to stay at the bar a little while longer.

The blonde hair beauty waited for Mark to leave the bar and said "Hi, I'm Arizona."

Callie said with a smile "Callie."

They smiled at each other and Arizona asked if Callie would like another drink. They sat there for about an hour talking. Callie had gone to the restroom. While she was washing her hands she heard the restroom door open and saw Arizona in the mirror.

Callie turned around and smiled. Arizona was staring at her intensely, not taking her eyes off of Callie's.

Callie questioningly said "A-Arizona?"

This beautiful woman, not saying a word, started walking closer to her.

For every step forward Arizona took, Callie took one back, but she ran into the sink.

Arizona took one last step; everything was touching except for their heads.

This blonde beauty, her baby blue eyes were pouring into Callie's big brown eyes. Then she says "Okay, I am about to do something and I don't do this, ever, but I-I think that I have too and I am sorry if you don't like it."

Callie was confused and began to ask "W-wha-"and she was cut off by Arizona's soft lips. It was a deep, passionate, sexy kiss. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and Callie found her fingers entangled in her new lovers hair.

Then Callie is against the wall, her hands pinned above her head. Both of the women moaning and groaning. Arizona stops with heavy breathing and asks "Do you wanna' get out of here?" Callie couldn't say a word, but she just shook her head, yes.

They walked out of the restroom and out of the bar. When they made it to Arizona's apartment she poured both of them glasses of wine. They sit on the couch and Callie was nervously talking, but those blue eyes looking at her were getting darker, they wanted something else.

Arizona makes her way on top of her Latin lover and kisses her, biting her lip, gently. They started pulling each other's clothes off. After both of their shirts and pants were off Arizona stood up, pulling Callie up with her. Callie is wearing a purple and black laced bra and purple laced panties. Arizona gasps as she sees how sexy this woman is.

 _God, she is so fucking sexy._

Callie kisses Arizona as they back into the bedroom. Somewhere along the lines Callie ended up on her back on the bed. Arizona was on top of her, kissing her. She kisses down between her cleavage, down her stomach, to the top of her panties. Sliding them off show teases her clit with her tongue. Callie felt a feeling course through her body that she has never felt as her body came convulsing at the touch of Arizona.

Callie then wanted to try all those same moves on Arizona. She wanted her, she didn't know why it was her, but god damn, and she wanted her, bad. She wanted to taste her sexy lover, for the first time.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Arizona was getting ready for her new job, she had just moved to town for this and Callie was already at work.

Arizona smiled at the thought of last night.

 _I wonder if I'll ever see her again._ Her stomach tightens at the thought of not seeing this woman again.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Surprise

Chapter 2: The Surprise

 _The Next Day_

Arizona was getting ready for her new job, she had just moved to town for this and Callie was already at work.

Arizona smiled at the thought of last night.

 _I wonder if I'll ever see her again._ Her stomach tightens at the thought of not seeing this woman again.

She brushes the thought away and headed off to her new job at Seattle Grace. She met with Dr. Webber, who is the Chief of the hospital.

"Ah, Robbins! Welcome to Seattle Grace. We are glad you took us up on our offer to come work with us!" exclaimed the Chief.

Arizona smiled and shook hands with the man in front of her. "Thank you, sir. I am honored to be working here."

"Shall I give you the tour then?" Asked Dr. Webber.

"Uh, y-yes, sir. That would be lovely." Arizona said with excitement.

They went to the lobby and the cafeteria. This is where Arizona met Alex Karev and Meredith Grey. Two amazing surgeons of the hospital.

After that they went to the Neuro floor, where she met Derek Shepard, "The Neuro God." The next stop was the Cardio floor, where she met Cristina Yang. After that was Ortho, but when she was introduced to the Ortho surgeon, she was, shocked.

Chief introduced them. "Callie Torres, meet the new Peds Attending."

"C-Calliope…" Arizona says questioningly.

Callie turns around as she hears her name and she freezes. Opening her mouth, but words failed to come out. Arizona smiles, hopefully. "Hi…"

Callie stood there and Webber was confused. "Uh, you two ladies know each other?"

She was finally able to speak. "W-we… uh, we met last night at Joe's. I-I didn't know you were a surgeon, Arizona, but I suppose I never told you I was either." She nervously laughed. "Chief, I could take Arizona on the rest of the tour, if that is okay with you both."

That blonde haired beauty stands there nervously waiting for the chief's answer.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure. That would be great." The chief smiles warmly.

Arizona slightly squeals with excitement when he said yes. Then she blushed a crimson red.

Off they went. It started out awkward, but about fifteen minutes into the tour they ended up in an on-call room. Arizona slammed Calliope against the door and locked it.

"Calliope, you shouldn't have just left like that this morning. I-I wasn't finished with you." She shot her a devilish grin. She was biting and sucking on Callie's pulse point now. She slipped her shirt off along with her bra. She released Callie's breasts. Palming them in her hand and rolling her nipple in between her fingers, the other nipple in her mouth.

Callie moans, tilting her head back against the door. "Oh, Arizona."

This beautiful woman got down on her knees in front of Callie. Her pants come down, along with her sexy red, laced thong.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's legs and began sliding her tongue in and out at an even pace, starting off slowly. Callie entangled her fingers in the lovely blonde locks. "Oh… God." The blonde starts running her tongue over the throbbing clit faster and harder, but slides two fingers inside of her, fucking her hard. Arizona looked up at this sexy, delicious woman and couldn't help but fuck harder.

 _She… is so God damn sexy!_ Arizona thought to herself.

Arizona removed her tongue for just a second, "Calliope… Cum for me."

That was Callie's undoing. When she hear d those four little words come out of this woman's mouth, she lost it. She felt her body tighten and her legs start to give, with a loud "Oh, fuck." She let everything go. Her body convulsed at the last touch of Arizona licking away all the wetness Callie let out.

Arizona kissed up Callie's body until she reached her mouth, allowing Callie to taste herself.

In what was supposed to be a passionate kiss, Arizona quickly found herself half naked and on the bed, her new lover on top of her. Her bra came off, than Callie took one nipple, grazing it along her teeth, tugging gently. Arizona gasped, her nails digging into Callie's arms. She traveled down her stomach and softly bit around the navel. Finally, she reached the woman's wet, wet panties. "Mhm, all for me?" Callie said with a grin. Arizona nodded viciously. She decided Arizona could go without panties the rest of the day and ripped them off.

Arizona practically convulsed from that excitement. "Oh… My… God…" She managed to get out as Callie drove her tongue inside of her. Callie used this swirl technique that she heard about and it seemed to drive Arizona to the end of no return. Arizona grabbed the bed on either side of her as the lost all control, but that didn't stop Callie. Callie went and went, Arizona screamed, "Oh, fuck, Calliope!" Her legs were shaking and wouldn't stop. Her body went weak and she felt paralyzed when Callie finally came up to kiss her.

With a drunken look Arizona smiled as her breathing become more regular.

"Fuck, Calliope. Where did you learn things like that?"

Callie replied with a devilish grin and said "Just know… There is more where that came from." She winked.

Arizona felt a delicious twist in her stomach, smiling. "This was a lovely tour."

Callie kisses her passionately, with some tongue invading her mouth. After sharing that moment they get dressed, figuring they should go meet with the Chief.

Once they find Webber, Callie begins to walk away, but Arizona grabs her arm "Stay, please. I could use you to show me around some more." She whispered, than winked. Callie chuckled, "Okay, pretty."

Arizona finally got showed around the hospital. The day was slow for both women, so they went to get coffee in the cafeteria, deciding to get to know each other a little more. They sit there for at least an hour and a half talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. Arizona tells Callie about growing up a "Military Brat." How she moved all the time, and about her brother.

"My father was always moving due to being a Colonel in the military. I liked it because I got to see a lot of different States and Countries, but stability would have been lovely. I got used to it though. Then, my brother, God… He is my best friend. H-He…" tears started to form in her eyes. Callie was confused and grabbed her hand. "He… Died over seas… He was always my biggest cheerleader." She said with a tear filled smile.

"Oh, darling." She tightened her grip on Arizona's hand. "I'm so, so sorry."

Arizona smiled, even crying her smile was still so magical. "Thank you. I miss him. I'm sorry for the tears. Don't pay attention to my face."

"You still look beautiful, Arizona." Callie smiled, standing up to hug Arizona.

Callie got a 911 page and had to go, but she was distracted at the thought of working with that beauty now.

 _She is wonderful, already. I'm a goner… I can tell already, but man, those eyes and that smile. She… Is so beautiful._ Callie couldn't help but think that to herself. There was something about this woman that made Callie super happy.

Callies emergent 911 page was because someone had fell off of a roof, trying to look cool for some woman and some friends.

 _Idiot._ Callie thought.

She was in surgery for about six hours, so she was tired and needed a drink. Her and Mark decided they would grab a bottle of something and some pizza and go to Callie's apartment.

Callie told Mark about the blonde haired woman that sat next to her at the bar.

Mark being Mark, "Go, Torres. She is hot!"

"She works with us now, Mark. She is the new PED's attending. I-uh… I gave her, her tour today and she took me to an on-call room."

"Torres! That's what i am talking about! Wait? You guys just did it and then ran into each other at work and did it again? Keep her, Torres, keep her!"

Callie chuckled, "I think I might try."

That conversation dies down and they continue to throw back shots of tequila.

At about three in the morning they both went to bed, knowing they had to be up in a few hours for work.


	3. Chapter 3: The Thought of Love

Chapter 3: The thought of Love

Calliope and Arizona have been on a number of dates and spent a lot of time together, both in and out of the hospital. They had gotten to know each other rather well in the last few months. Callie felt so happy with this woman. She was falling in love and she was terrified. Arizona made it clearly that she really cared about Callie.

"Hi, baby. How are you?" Arizona asked kissing her love on the cheek.

"I'm good. How are you? How did your surgery go today? I heard there was a complication."

"I'm good. And y-yeah, there was, but you know me," She said with a smile. "I am good at what I do." She winked.

Calliope laughed, "That you are, baby." They shared a passionate kiss. "Hey, beautiful, what do you say I take you on a date tonight? Or we could order a pizza in stay in?"

"Uh, would it be okay if we stayed in tonight? I could use some relaxation." Arizona questioned.

"Whatever you want. Tonight is all about you. It's your night, now." She smiled, looking into those beautiful, blue eyes. "Do you want a bath or a movie? Maybe even both? She wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

Arizona kissed her briefly , running her hands through her lovers raven black hair, "You're too good to me, Calliope."

"I just know that you have had a difficult day. You have spent all day taking care of others; let me take care of you." She said with a heartfelt smile.

Arizona practically melted into Callie, kissing her with all the passion that could be put into one kiss. "I adore you, Calliope Iphigenia Torres."

"And I adore you, Arizona Brooke Robbins. These last four months have been nothing short of amazing. Thank you."

"Thank you for making my life so much better. I know that it seems like I am this happy, bubbly person, a-and usually I am, but sometimes I am not. I am a damaged person, but you… you make the damage disappear." Arizona began to blush.

"Arizona, I am glad that I can do that. You're so beautiful and wonderful. You deserve to feel whole. You deserve to be truly happy."

"Thank you, my love." She said kissing Callie's hand.

"How about you go run the bath and I'll order the pizza, and then we can watch a movie later?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea. I'll be right back." She turns to walk away.

Callie pulls out her phone and orders a pizza. Arizona fills the tub and throws some bubbles in there. The first thing she thought was to light some candles and go throw on something more romantic for her woman.

The pizza got there in about half an hour. Arizona was in her room, waiting to hear the pizza man leave.

"Arizona? The pizza is here."

Arizona comes out of the bedroom wearing nothing, but a long t-shirt.

"Oh… I-I was not expecting that." Callie smiled. "You look… sexy. Come here." She requested.

Arizona comes over biting her lip. "Why?"

Callie sits the pizza box down and looks at Arizona. Arizona sees her woman's eyes go from brown to black. Callie felt a deep hunger that was no longer meant for food.

Arizona began slowly walking closer and closer, but not realizing that Callie was also walking closer. Callie picked Arizona up in a single swoop and had her against the wall.

"Y-you know… This wasn't the plan for tonight, but if that's what you want, you can have it."

"I just want you to come get in the bath with me." She said with a smile. "It would be lovely."

"I can do that."

They go off to get in the bath together. Callie gets in first and Arizona climbs in after. She relaxes against her love. "This is so peaceful. I really needed this. Thank you, babe."

"Don't thank me, really. I'll take care of you. Anything you want and it's yours."

"I just want you. I just want this."

"You know… Maybe it's time I told my parents who I am seeing, instead of telling them they will meet 'em' soon. What do you think?" Callie nervously questioned.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, if you are ready. I would love to meet them." She smiled.

"Are you sure? I'll tell them tomorrow when they call me."

"Yes, I am sure. I care about you, deeply. Why wouldn't I want to meet the?" She kisses Callie's hand.

Arizona felt Callie's smile.

"How about we get out and get some pizza and catch a movie?" Arizona asked.

"Okay."

They climb out and get dressed.

"I am sure our pizza is nice and cold just how we like it." Arizona winks.

"That is what I was wishing for." She laughs. "So is there any moving you just have to watch?"

"Uhm… Can we watch something scary? Anything romantic and I'll be a big sobbing ball of raging hormones." They both laughed at the comment.

Okay, let's check out what's on t.v."

Arizona walked away to go get them drinks. "Is wine okay, Calliope?"

"That sounds amaaaaaazing. There is either 'Child's Play' or 'Friday The 13th' coming on. Do either one of those sound good? I've never seen either of them."

"Oh! Oh my God! Friday the 13th is wonderful. Let's watch that!" There was so much excitement in her voice and Callie couldn't help but smile, seeing her girlfriend's inner child come out.

They sit down as the movie begins and start to eat their favorite cold pizza with some wine. What could be more perfect?

Arizona saw Callie cover her eyes a few times and she couldn't help but laugh and melt at the sight.

"Okay, I-I'm totally badass and all. I mean… I break bones for a living, but this isn't even right. This is terrifying."

Arizona pulls her close. "I know, I know. You're totally badass." She rolls her eyes.

About 45 minutes into the movie Callie was already passed out. Arizona decided she'd finish the movie and let Callie sleep for a while.

When it ended Arizona tried to wake her up. "Calliope? Baaaabe?" She kissed her cheek, but still nothing. Arizona rolled her eyes and did the one thing she knew Callie would wake up for. She began kissing on her pulse point. "Calliope?" kissing her neck again. "Baby?" She finally bites her earlobe and Callie jolts to life.

"I thought that would wake you up." She laughed.

"No kidding." Callie said with a smile, but sounded annoyed.

"Let's go to bed." She stood up and put her hand out to help Callie up. "My baby is tired."

"Sleep? How could anyone think about sleep after what I just woke up too?"

"I don't know, but I think you're going to have to find out." Arizona winks. "Come on."

They walk into Callie's room and climb into bed, but Callie had something else other than sleep on her mind.

She slid over to Arizona and began to kiss her, running her hands around her body. At first Arizona was falling for it, she was going to let it happen, but she had to stand her ground in driving her girlfriend crazy.

"Good night, Calliope." She laid down.

"Arizona!" She practically screamed.

"Yes?"

Seriously?"

Yes." She said with a devilish smile.

"Wow, okay. Good night, you fucking tease." Callie rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed.

"I love you, Calliope."

"W-what?" She replied shocked as she sat straight up looking at Arizona.

"I-I love you." She smiled and started to blush.

"I love you, too, Arizona."

They shared a passionate kiss and suddenly Callie wasn't thinking about anything except how grateful she was to have this woman.

They laid down, wrapped up in each other, and peacefully fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pain That Comes With

_Hey, loves! I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. It has been a rough couple of days. This isn't the best chapter, but I hope you enjoy anyways. Let me know what you think. (:_

Chapter Four: The Pain That Comes With

Callie woke up a little earlier than normal to be able to take a shower and make her love some breakfast, with a nice, hot pot of coffee. Once she began breakfast, she thought she could do something for her, even though she dreads cooking. Arizona was worth it. Callie decided that she would make pancakes with strawberries; she knows that is Arizona's favorite breakfast.

Arizona came down after she took a shower, just as Callie was finishing making their plates and their cups of coffee.

"Good morning, babe." Arizona said kissing Callie's cheek. "It smells amazing in here."

"Good morning and thank you. It is now all ready for us." She smiled.

"Thank you."

They sit and eat their breakfast and talk about what Callie is going to say to her parents when they call her today.

Arizona could tell that Callie was nervous. "You know you don't have tell them, if you're not ready."

"N-no, I need to, I want to. I want everyone to know about us. I just don't know how they are going to react."

Arizona smiled and grabbed Callie's hand. "Just do whatever you are ready for. I'll still be here. I love you."

"I love you too." Callie kisses Arizona, softly.

"We should get headed off to work."

They clean up their plates and make their cups of coffee to go and head out the door.

They pulled up out front of the hospital and pull into their parking spot.

"Okay, daddy should be calling around 3 or I'll call him if my surgery runs long. Then, I'll let you know how it goes."

"It'll be okay. No matter what happens. As long as you want me, I'm here."

They share a quick kiss and get out of the car, walking toward the hospital.

Callie has a surgery first thing this morning to try and repair a shattered leg. So, she rounded, and then began her surgery as soon as possible.

There was a minor complication, but everything was taking care of. From that moment on the surgery was great. She knew she wouldn't know how the leg was for a while, but she was hopeful.

It was about two when the surgery finished. She went to find Arizona to tell her how the surgery went.

"Hey! How did your surgery go?"

"There was a complication, but I got it under control. I am hopeful that it went well."

"That's great." She smiled. "I ended up having to do a surgery on a little boy who swallowed a little light up ball. The battery came out of it. Luckily I caught it in time or it could have been even more serious."

"Oh my gosh! We'll, luckily he has my girlfriend as a doctor because she is pretty bad ass."

"Yes, yes she is." Arizona winks.

"Are you free? Do you want to go get some coffee?"

"I would love that, Calliope."

They walk down to the cafeteria and get themselves some coffee. Then head back up to the ortho floor. When they got back to the floor, it was almost three. Callie was expecting her father to call any minute. When it was four and he still never called, she was a little confused. So, she tried to call him, but he never answered. Then she tried to call her mother, but she didn't answer, either. She was confused.

She went on about her day and checked on her patients, then to get some food in the cafeteria. It was six and she still never got a call back from her parents. Which was weird, but she went on about her day and waited.

At eight, she and Arizona were off work and they headed home. When they got there Callie walked into her house and realized her parents were there. Callie had Arizona stand outside the door.

"Mommy? Daddy? W-what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to come see you and maybe meet this secret boyfriend you have been keeping?"

"Uh… Okay, the thing is… I don't have a boyfriend. I… uh… Alright… I have to tell you this at some point or another. I have don't have a boyfriend. I have an amazing, loving, smart, beautiful girlfriend."

The room fell silent and Callie walked out the door.

"It doesn't seem to be going well, but I want them to meet you. Do you want to?"

"Y-yeah, if that' what you want to do."

They walk back into Callie's apartment, nervously.

Her mother had stormed out once Arizona walked in, but her father was still there.

"You have a what, Calliope?"

"A girlfriend, daddy. This is her. This is Arizona Robbins. She is new to the hospital, she is the PED's attending."

"You can't do this, Calliope. This isn't right. You're not right for this. What about marriage? What about kids? What about a husband? Do you know how this is going to look in our church and back home? We raised you better than this. We raised you to live by our religion. It's her or this family. It's her or your fortune. You pick, you pick, right now, Calliope."

"Daddy… We both know I have never lived by that religion. I did what I had to, to live in your house. I do not believe everything the way you and mommy do. I love Arizona. Why can't you understand that? Why does it matter if she's a guy or a girl? She treats me right and makes me happy. I don't want to choose, but I am not leaving her!" Callie was now sobbing and Arizona was dumfounded by what was being said.

"Do you see what you're doing? Do you see how hurt your mother was? Do you understand what you are doing? You are giving up everything for her!"

"Then that is how it is going to be. She is my happiness. You can just walk away from me because I am doing what makes me happy, so, obviously she cares more than you and mommy do."

Her dad had no idea what to say and he stormed out. "You'll regret this, Calliope." He said as the door slammed shut.

Arizona rushed over to Callie and held her as they slowly began to sink to the floor. Arizona began to feel tears flowing down her face. "Shh, Calliope. I'm here. I have you. I won't leave. They… They'll come around. I love you."

"No… No, Arizona, I don't think they will. I just lost everything I have ever known. So, please, don't ever walk away."

"I won't… I-I'm not, okay? I'll be here, always."

They silently sobbed together on the floor. Arizona continued to run her hands through Callie's hair.

Callie finally speaks up, "Can we drink? I need a drink."

Arizona laughs. "Yes, yes we can. You get comfortable and I'll go get the hard stuff." She winks.

"You know me so well, after such a short time." They share a sweet kiss.

When Arizona comes back to Callie, she looks at her love with concern. "Do you want to talk about it or do you want to focus on something else?"

Callie bites her lip. "I want to focus on something else."

Arizona felt her stomach tighten, knowing exactly what Callie wanted. "Then focus on it." She blushes.

Callie stands up and pulls Arizona up with her. "Oh, I will." She kisses Arizona's neck.

"G-" She lets out a soft moan. "Good."

Arizona's shirt comes off and then her bra. Callie's comes off next.

Before they knew it, they were on the floor again, but this time for a better reason.

Before Arizona could grasp what was going on, Callie had thrown her pants across the room and her head was between her legs.

"Oh, God, Calliope." She moaned as Callie was running her tongue along her lover's clit.

Callie began to tease Arizona with her fingers and kisses up her body and back to her mouth. Arizona gasped at the taste of herself. Their tongues began moving together. Callie felt her nipples harden at the touch of her skin touching Arizona's. Callie was pouring all of her emotions of the situation that took place just a few hours ago, into Arizona. The pain, anger, and pure sadness. Arizona knew what was happening, but she didn't care. She wanted to help Callie cope, plus, she got something amazing out of this as well.

This went on for at least two hours. Arizona was tired and sore by the time Callie was finished with her and she was finished with Callie. They curled up on the floor together when they were finally wore out.

"I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope." She said with her smile shinning. "I truly do."

"I know you do." She kissed Arizona. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Do you want me to order something?"

"We could do that or would you rather me cook something?" She said yawning.

Callie laughed. "We'll order something, you're tired. Just relax, beautiful."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. Relax and I'll get some wine for us and order some food. What would you like?"

"Uhm… Pizza!"

"I thought you'd say that. I already ordered it. It should be here soon."

Callie comes back into the living room with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

She sits the glasses and wine on the table and sits next to Arizona on the couch. She smiles at her love and pops open the win bottle, pouring their glasses. When the doorbell rings.

"Hey, how are my favorite doctors?" The delivery woman asks.

"We're good. How are you? How is your little man?" Arizona smiles at her.

"He's so much better, thanks to you. He's trying to start walking on his own now, thanks to your lovely girlfriend." She smiles the biggest smile.

Callie walks to the door and hugs the woman, "You'll have to send me a video of that."

"I will…" A tear rolls down her face. "Uh, here is your pizza. Enjoy, ladies."

"Thank you, Lila." They both smile at her.

They close the door and walk back into the living room. They sit down and open up the pizza.

"Oh my God, this smells like Heaven."

"Close to it, my love." Arizona kisses Callie's hand.

They enjoy their pizza and talk a little bit about their day. After they finish they sit back on the couch together. Arizona was wrapped up in Callie's arms.

"Calliope, do you want to talk about it or would you rather not? I don't want to overstep."

"I don't really have anything to say about it, anymore. I am truly hurt, but I cannot do anything about it. That is the way they feel. What can I do? I'm just glad I still have you. I'd be so lost, right now, if I didn't." Callie kisses Arizona's cheek. "Plus, you wouldn't be overstepping. It is as much your business as it is mine."

"I think they'll come around. I-I know that I don't know what it is like to have your parents act like that, but it is a big bomb to drop. I think they just need time."

"I don't know, Arizona. This is completely against everything that they have ever believed in. They'll never hear the end of it when it gets back to their church. I don't think they'll ever forgive me."

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what? Forgive you for being you? Forgive you for doing what makes you happy? You deserve the world, Calliope. If they can't love you for being the wonderful, incredible woman that you are, I'll do it enough for all of us." She smiles.

"I mean, all my life I have always had boyfriends and there was never even a thought of acting upon my feelings except that once in High School when I made out with some chick and then that night at the bar when you walked in. They've never had the slightest idea. I get why they're freaking out, I do, but they just walked out… They walked out so easily. How do you do that?" Tears roll down Callie's cheeks.

"Oh, baby. I know, I know. I'm here though. I got you, okay? I think we just give them a little time."

"I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope." She kisses her love.

"Can we go to bed now? I mean, not for sleep quite yet, but to bed? "Arizona smiled.

"Y-you're tired. We can go to sleep if you want."

"No, no, Calliope. That is not where my mind is right now. I just watched you stand up and choose me over your entire life." She stands up and reaches a hand out. "Sleep is not what I want, right now. I want to love you."

Callie grabs Arizona's hand and stands up. "Okay."

Arizona kisses Callie and pushes her back toward her room. When they get to the room, Callie finds herself on the bed with Arizona on top of her. These woman were so caught up in each other, they forgot the world exists. It no longer mattered that it was 3 am and they had to be up in two hours. They wanted each other, more than anything. Both women knew it was there "go-to-feel-good" moments. They became so lost in each other that night that when their alarm began going off they were lying in bed, looking into each other's eyes.

"Maybe we should get up." Callie groans. "I want to stay here forever, plus sleep for the next six days."

Arizona yawns. "Oh my, I have to go deal with children today and be nice when I'm exhausted; this is going to be ridiculously difficult."

Both women get up and they get in the shower to get ready for work. Coffee with extra sugar and maybe six cups throughout today.


	5. Chapter 5: The Gay Still Stands

**Chapter Five: The Gay Still Stands**

Callie and Arizona had been together for a little over a year, they moved in together about four months ago. Callie hasn't really spoken to her parents since they showed up at her house. Her father calls on occasions to try to get her to leave Arizona. The last time he called her he told her that she'd be seeing him soon, but she didn't believe it.

She should have believed it, because today he showed up at the hospital. When he showed up Callie was completely and utterly shocked.

"D-daddy? What are you doing here?"

A priest had walked up and Callie' face went from shock and horror to pure rage.

"Seriously? You brought a priest? What are we going to do, pray away the gay? I don't think so! I am your child. You are supposed to love me no matter what! You abandoned me because I am doing something that you always taught me to do. I am being myself and you can't seem to accept that. This is not for you or him to decide. It is for me and Arizona to decide. I have felt this way for a really long time, but I hid it because I knew everyone would lose their freaking minds over it, but not anymore. I love Arizona and you would too, if you'd give her a chance. So, unless you are here to talk to her and get to know her, you need to leave." She is sobbing at this point.

Her father was completely shocked… He stood there for some time with his mouth open, thinking of something to say.

"Calliope, this is against everything we have taught you. This is not what we taught you! I-"

He was cut off as the door opened and in walked Arizona and Alex Karev.

"Oh… Oh God… I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was in here." She looks at Callie and touches her arm. "Calliope, are you okay? Do you want me to stay or go?"

"Go, but stay close. They're here to pray away the gay. So, I might need you to put it back in me soon." Callie laughs and kisses Arizona on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope." Wiping tears from Callie's eyes. She looks at Callie's father as she heads for the door. "Sir." She nods.

Arizona and Alex leave, but they don't go far.

"What the hell was that about?" Questioned Alex.

"Callie's family thinks she is the worst person ever for being gay. They think I am the worst person for making her gay. They don't want us together. He took away her inheritance and hasn't talk to her or come to see her in months. I guess he is here to get the gay out of her."

Karev stands there, not knowing what to say, but his Karev charm came out. "What a douche."

Callie's father comes out about 30 minutes later and tried to rush to the elevator, but Arizona knew she had to stand up for her relationship the way that Callie has. So, Arizona hurries onto the elevator right before the door closes. The doors close and they're trapped together, alone.

"Now, I know that this is against your religion and I know that this is a lot to take in, but she's still the same Calliope that you raised. She is still you amazing, sweet, intelligent, caring daughter. She is still yours, sir. I came out to my parents when I was a teenager. I was scared to death. My father was a big, strong military man, but I knew they needed to know. That big, strong, scary military man asked me one question. I was expecting that question to be 'How fast can you get out of my house?' That's not what he asked, though." The elevator doors open and they walk off together, standing in the hospital lobby. "Sir, he asked me 'Are you still the same Arizona I raised?' Yes, I was and I always will be. Just like Calliope will always be the same girl that you raised. My father raised me to be a good man in a storm and that's what I am doing. I am being the good man in the storm. I love your daughter, with all my heart and she loves me. I'd love to know you better. I'm standing by Calliope's side. You don't have to worry about me hurting your daughter, sir. I won't."

Arizona turns around and hits the button on the elevator to go find Callie.

As she gets on and turns around she see's Callie's father walking away. She let out a loud sigh.

She gets off the elevator and heads toward the room she had last seen Callie.

Callie was sitting there, crying.

"Hey, babe." Arizona walks over to Callie, lowering down to look at her. "I talked to your dad…"

"W-what?"

"I just told him that I love his daughter and that I'm not leaving. I told him that you are still the same daughter he has always had, but he just walked away."

Callie sighed and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her. "Thank you."

The two women stand there, wrapped into each other, for a while. Callie finally began to calm down. She felt at peace, knowing her girlfriend was willing to stand up for their relationship. She felt like everything would be okay.

"Hey, can I take you to dinner tonight? I think we could use a night out." Arizona smiled.

"That would be amazing. I'll meet you in the lobby at the end of my shift?"

"Great, I'll be here."

Callie had a long surgery and she was exhausted, but her stomach knotted at the thought of her date with Arizona tonight. She was nervous and she didn't know why. Arizona always had a way of making her nervous with all the little things. At 8:30 Callie met Arizona in the lobby. Callie looked stunning. She was wearing a tight, sexy black dress. She had done her makeup and fixed her hair. When she spotted her love she got the biggest smile. _Wow._ She thought to herself.

How can anyone save lives all day and still manage to look that amazing? Arizona thought to herself.

Arizona also looked amazing. She was wearing her red dress. Her makeup was done, perfectly. Those red lips, fitting around her beautiful smile. Callie felt herself fall in love all over again.

"W-wow... You look so beautiful, Arizona."

"So do you. You look amazing."

They head out of the hospital doors, Arizona's are was wrapped in Callie's.

"This will be a perfect end to an awful day. You make things better."

Arizona smiled. "I'm glad I do, love."

They get in Callie's car and head to the restaurant. Arizona was driving because she wanted to surprise Callie by taking her to her favorite place. When they pulled up, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand.

"Oh, Arizona you know me so well."

They are seated and ordered their food. It comes after about fifteen minutes. They sip on their wine, eat their food. They are talking and laughing all night. They fell in love all over again.

"We don't get to do this often enough."

"I know that we don't, but we need to start. We need to make more time for us out of the house and the hospital. I'd like to take you on more dates. I want to show my lady a good time."

"Let's do it. I'm okay with it, whenever we're not busy or stuck at the hospital."

They finish up their dinner and get ready to head home. During the drive home Callie spent the entire time teasing Arizona. When they got home they rushed out of the car. As they got closer to their door, Callie began kissing Arizona, pushing her backwards. They bust through the door and hear someone clearing their throat. They both pull apart and Arizona turns around, a little scared.

Callie looks up and sees her father standing there. "D-daddy?"

"Hi, Mija." He speaks softly.

"What are you… What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, Calliope." He steps closer to her and reaches out his hand to her. "I have only thought of myself and your mother in this situation. I- We haven't thought about you. What Arizona said to me today, really got me thinking. This is your life, you're an adult. I respect whatever decisions you make for yourself. I am your father and I am supposed to support you, no matter what." He hugs her tightly. "So, I am sorry, mija."

Callie begins to cry softly. "Oh, daddy. I'm glad you will support me. I really do love her and she's good to me."

He releases Callie from the hug and walks over to Arizona. "You treat my little girl right."

"I will, sir." Arizona smiles as her pulls her into a hug as well.

"It seems as if you two were having a date night, so I better get back to my hotel and get some sleep. I love you, Mija."

"Okay. I love you too, daddy. We'll talk more the next time I see you."

"How about I come see you ladies in a couple weeks and take some time to get to know Arizona? I know this will be different and I have to try and get used to it."

"That sounds lovely." Callie smiles at her father.

He turns and walks out there door. Arizona couldn't believe what just happened. This beautiful woman in front of her was now glowing. Arizona walks over to Callie and hugs her.

"I told you to give him time, Calliope. He's your father, he wouldn't just walk away."

"I thought I had lost him… Them, forever. I was scared, but I want you and I choose you. I am glad he is trying. I'm just sorry for whatever was running through his mind when we came in."

Arizona blushes. "Oh God, I hadn't even thought about that. Oh…"

"He didn't say anything, with anyone else he would have. I can tell he is really trying." Callie smiles, but it fades away after a few seconds.

"W-what is it, Calliope?"

She looks at Arizona intently and wraps her arms around her, pulling her close to her. "Now, where were we?" She laughs as she begins kissing Arizona's neck.

She loves seeing what she can do to this beautiful and sexy woman. The way her head instantly went back at Callie's touch. The way her fingers dug into her skin. The way her breath hitched and got louder.

 _This woman is everything._

Arizona knew no matter how much she tried, she couldn't control herself wanted Callie every second of everyday. She craved her touch, she craved to be with her. It was no longer a want to either of them, but a need. Their relationship seemed so perfect that they were so wrapped up in how right it felt.

Arizona began taking Callie's clothes off. Arizona unzipped Callie's sexy black dress and watched it hit all of her lover's delicious curves as the dress fell to the ground and Callie stepped out of it. She stood there in her sexiest bra and panties and her hand traveled through her own hair. She stepped to Arizona. Unzipping her dress, replaying what had just happened to her.

Tonight Callie didn't want to fuck. Callie wanted to make love to this woman, like the first time they did.

[Flashback]

It was after their sixth date, Callie already knew she was in love with this woman, they had spent so much time together, considering they worked together too. They went out to one of the fascist restaurants in Seattle, they had the best wine and the most amazing food. They talked and laughed and got to know so much about each other. Which they didn't know was possible, it seemed like they knew everything about one another.

 _How is it possible to know someone so much in two short months?_ Arizona always thought to herself. _How is it possible to love someone so much?_

As dinner slowly came to an end, Arizona felt like she wanted more, she always had, but she didn't want to seem easy. Callie on the other hand made it known that it wouldn't be like that, they both wanted it. They genuinely cared for each other. They get in Arizona's car, a car that didn't seem to fit her personality, but it was hot. She has a red Mustang and damn, did she look sexy driving it.

They got to Callie's apartment and Callie asked Arizona to come up for a drink and stay with her for the night. Of course, Arizona accepted the offer. She knew what was coming tonight. She was ready. They get inside, Arizona goes to the couch and Callie goes to the kitchen to get wine and wine glasses. Her stomach was knotts and butterflies, she was ready to make this move. Callie sits next to Arizona. They both are nervous, but are trying so hard to push it off. After two glasses of wine, Callie has enough nerve to make a move. She stands up and reaches out a hand to Arizona. Arizona grabs her hand and stands up.

Callie wraps her arms around Arizona's waist and kisses her, like she had never kissed her before. This kiss was full of lust, want, need, and longing. They make their way to Callie's room. When they got in there Arizona's back was on the bed, her clothes were all throughout the house and so were Calle's.

Callie wasted no time. She slowly kissed down this woman's body. Arizona was arching, moaning, and her hands were in Callie's hair. Instead of Callie doing what Arizona had expected, she kissed back up her body, back to her mouth.

"I want to make love to you." She whispered softly. "Do you want me to?"

Arizona gasps at what was just whispered in her ear. "Y-yes…"

Callie kisses Arizona's lips and runs her hand down her body. She runs her hand down her chest, stomach, and in between her legs. She slides her fingers inside of Arizona and begins to move slowly. Savoring every touch. Arizona continued to get louder. Callie was almost sure she'd be hearing about how loud there were from Mark tomorrow at work, but in this moment, she didn't care how loud this woman got.

 _God, she is so sexy._ Callie thought to herself.

[Back to reality]

Callie wanted this moment to be perfect and it was perfect. This moment lasted hours. They were so caught up in each other, in the love that they felt for each other.

After a while they both collapsed on the bed next to one another, trying to catch their breath.

"I love you." Arizona said as she cuddled up next to Callie.

"I love you too."

They lay in bed tangled in each other's arms. They don't say a work. They lay there is wonderful silence, soaking up what had just happened.

Arizona got up and slipped on an old baggy tee and headed to the restroom. When she comes back the sight she walks into makes her eyes begin to water. She totally wasn't expecting that. In that moment she realized just how good Calie was to her. Where was Callie though? Callie walked out of the room, but on the bed was a necklace, Arizona's favorite candy, a note, and Calle walked in just as Arizona reached for the necklace. Callie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and whispered, "I told you that I love you."

Arizona turned around and wrapped Callie into a hug.

"You remembered how much I wanted this necklace?" She smiled causing Callie to smile too.

"I always remember."

Then a pager goes off and Callie realizes it was hers.

"Dammit, are you serious? I'm not on call tonight!"

Arizona's goes off too.

"I'm not either. It must be really important."

They rush around trying to find clothes and head out the door. Both women realize they had make up smeared on their face and 'just fucked' hair. They're rushing into the hospital attempting to make it less noticeable as to what they were doing. Karev see's them as her is running to the ER.

"Oops, did something get interrupted?" He asks, laughing.

They all bust into the ER and Callie asks, "What is it? What do we got?"

Kepner replies, "Ten year old boy, gsw, ran off his bike with a car. It was a hit and run."

All the doctors gasp at the same time.

"Oh my God." Callie said.

They took the boy to Trauma room one and tried to fix what they could as someone booked an OR. They are able to control some bleeding, locate the bullet, and find out some of the bones that are broken before they rush him to an OR.

This surgery had a lot of surgeons in and out. It took several hours, but he made it through surgery and they're keeping an eye on him overnight. He's injuries were bad, but he was expected to make a full recovery with some PT.

Callie was exhausted. Every surgeon was, but Callie watched this boy all night. She always got more connected when it was a child, she couldn't help it. She loved children and wanted to give them the best care and make sure they were okay. Arizona's heart melted every time she seen Callie with a kid. The way Callie light up, the way her eyes sparkled, and her smile became so bright. It was the most beautiful sight anyone could ever want to see.

When morning rolled around and the boy made it with very few problems, Callie found an on call room. She was so tired and needed a nap. While she was sleeping the boy started to have problems, but they had it taken care of. No one saw a reason to not let her sleep. After a few more hours of working on this boy, they got it under control again. They had finally figured out who he was and who his parents were. They showed up and confirmed who he was. They could tell even through the bruises and bumps.

"A parent knows their child and that's or boy, but why would someone do this to him?"

"You guys will have to talk to the police when they get here and when you're ready." Owen Hunt informed them.

"Thank you." The boy's mother hugs him.


	6. Chapter 6: Where Have You Gone

Chapter Six: Where Have You Gone?

Callie finally worked up the nerve to talk to Arizona about something she has wanted to talk about for so long. It has been a year and a half and they have had no discussion on this topic, but tonight was the night.

"Arizona, we need to talk."

"Oh God. Is this it? Are you breaking up with me? Are you one of those fake lesbians? Is it Mark? Were you just taking a vacation in-" She was cut off by lips against hers.

"No! Jesus, Arizona. It is nothing like that." She smiles.

"Thank God."

"I-I want to have a baby…" She smiled so brightly.

"What?" Arizona practically yelled and she looked truly horrified.

"I want… I want to have a baby with you." Her smile was gone.

"Callie… No. I-I don't want kids."

Callie sunk low, tears began to fall. "You don't?" She said in almost a whisper.

"No… I want my life with you. I want you, forever, but I don't want kids. I have seen all the problems they go through, the birth defects, the way the parents feel. I'm a PEDs surgeon, Callie. That… That scares you away from having a baby."

"You can't let that stop you from your life." She cries harder. "We would do everything in our power to protect our child, you know that. We'd be okay. You love kids and I have seen how happy you get around them. Don't let your job stop you from something that you want."

"Callie…" She walks closer to her. "I'm sorry. I love you and I don't want to be the one that stops you from having the life that you want."

"No, Arizona… Stop!" She drops to the couch. "I… I love you. I want my life with you. As long as I have you, I don't need anything or anyone else."

"You want kids. That's your life. That's who you are. That's not who I am. I love you, Calliope, but I won't be the one to stop you from having the life you have always dreamed of. I care so much that I am willing to walk away, so you can have what you have always wanted." She begins to cry as she walks out the door.

Callie was sobbing, more than she could ever remember doing.

This fucking hurts. Callie thinks to herself. Mark barged in Callie's door. He heard Arizona sobbing in the hallway and knew he had to make sure everything was okay. He stopped and checked on Arizona and she told him to go be with Callie. So, he did just that.

"Cal? Cal, what's wrong?" He asks when he sees her crying on the couch.

"I… I just lost her, Mark…" He could barely understand her, but her tried. "We talked about kids… I want them, but-but she doesn't."

"Cal, sh. I'm here. It's going to be okay. It'll all come together."

"I love you, so much. I was willing to give up the thought of kids to be with her, but she walked away. She said I shouldn't have to do that."

They sat there in silence, Mark continued to run his hands through Callie's hair and hold her. He hated seeing her this way.

I got you, Cal. I'm here. I love you. He thought to himself, but knew he could never say that out loud. She was so lucky to have such a caring best friend. She knew that, but right now, she didn't want anything else except something to take the pain away.

She sat up and groaned. "Tequila." At that word Mark jumped up and let her know he'd go get her some and be right back. He went to tell Lexie where he would be and what was going on. Lexie understand, well, she tried to. It actually hurt her to see how much Mark was there for Callie and not for her. She knew he loved Callie, but he loves her too. It was getting annoying though. She felt like she was sharing her boyfriend.

When Mark got back he found Callie just like she was when he left. Laying half hanging off the couch, crying.

"Did someone request some booze?"

She jumped up and ripped the bottle out of his hand. She took her first big chug. "Ahhh. Oh my God. I love you."

"I know you do."

She shot him a dirty look. "I was talking to the Tequila!"

He gave her his best smile and laugh. "Funny, Torres."

Callie's plan was to get blackout drunk even if that meant going to work the next day hung over. She no longer cared. Her goal was reached after almost an entire bottle of Tequila to herself. The hangover part was accomplished, as well. Work was hell the next day and seeing Arizona was hell, but they talked. Arizona was sure that talking to Callie would make her break down and say that should would have ten babies if that meant she could be with Callie. She knew that if they had kids, she would love them with her entire being, but she wasn't ready for that. She truly didn't want that. She was scared. This was killing her. After a few weeks they actually began talking again, with the intention of being together. Of course, another bombshell dropped that they were afraid would tear them apart again.

A little while back Karev came up with his African Project. It was a brilliant project. He was doing so well in the PEDs department. Arizona was truly proud of him, until he did something stupid. He was offered a job over in Africa to be able to be there and help more children there. The thing is he wouldn't take it. He wanted to stay with his friends. He told her that he didn't want to start over. She was mortified at his decision to give up this awesome opportunity and she made sure he knew about it.

"Are you serious, Alex?" She scoffed. "Are you stupid? This is an amazing opportunity. This could make your career in PEDs that much more amazing. This was your project, your idea, your chance. You are not turning it down!"

"Look, you can tell me how to do a lot of things, but you can't tell me how to live my life. I'm not leaving. I will continue to run this project through this hospital and nowhere else."

"Are you sure about that? Are you really sure that's what you want to do? I will make your life here hell." She is angry.

"Fine. Do whatever you need to do, but I'm not frikken going, Robbins!"

She shot him the dirtiest look she could and walked away.

Anyways, after a few weeks the job was offered to Arizona. They wanted her because she was Alex's teacher, meaning she had to be awesome. She told them that she would let them know. She knew she was going, but she had to tell Karev and Callie.

Oh God… Callie… Her heart sank as she thought about her love. Maybe she'll go with me… Only for a while… Then we can come back.

"Alex!" She said as she ran up to him. "I was offered the job in Africa because you didn't take it. I-I think I am going to go, but I have to talk to Callie about it."

"What!? You're just going to up and leave?" He looked angry, but also sad to see her ago.

"I don't… I don't know. Probably… Yeah."

"You can't just leave. What about me? What about everything we have going on here?"

"You can handle it. I have faith in you and they will hire someone else to take my job."

Alex walked away. He was pissed. Pissed is an understatement.

Fuck. She thought, this is going to be bad.

When she got home that night, she waited up for Callie to get home. As soon as Callie walked in the house Arizona jumped up.

"Callie… We need to talk."

Callie looked truly concerned. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Uhm… You know that job that was offered to Alex in Africa? Well, he didn't take it… They asked me if I wanted it and I-I think I want to go, but I don't want to go without you… I don't want to lose you again… Would you go with me?"

"You... " She sighs. "You want me to just pick everything up and follow you to Africa? What about my family and the hospital?"

"Callie… You don't have to go. I'd just really like for you to be there with me."

"Then if I don't I lose you again and I can't handle that. I want you. I… I would follow you all around the world if that meant I could be with you." Callie can feel tears threatening to fall at the thought of leaving and going so far away, but also at the thought of losing Arizona again.

"Just take some time to think about it, babe. I don't have to let them know until the end of the week. I love you, Calliope." She says touching the side of Callie's face.

That's when the tears fall. "I love you too."

Callie was so lost throughout that week. She was quiet, out of it, and cried a lot. She knew she was going to break down and go, but she wasn't happy about it. When the end of the week rolled around Callie finally made her decision.

"Arizona." She said when she got through the front door. "I'll go with you."

"Really?"Arizona half smiled.

She knew Callie wasn't happy about it, but she was glad she loved her so much. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." A tear fell. "I said I would follow you around the world and I meant that."

"Thank you." She hugged this amazing woman tight.

They had a few days to get packed before they had to leave.

Arizona never remembered seeing Callie so sad. She wasn't even this said when all the fighting happened between her and her parents.

Arizona grabbed her hand as they arrived at the airport. Callie was crying, bad. "Are you sure about this?" They were walking through the airport now.

"No, but I'm sure about you." Callie tried to form a smile, but failed.

"You know what… I can't stand to see you like this. You have been like this for two weeks and I am starting to think it'll never stop. You're kind of ruining this for me. If you don't want to go, I don't want you to go. I can do this alone." Arizona was kind of mad.

"Oh, so now I'm just ruining everything for you? I packed up everything. I left my family and my job to be with you. I have given up everything, so I am sorry if I'm not a ball of fucking sunshine, Arizona."

The blonde looked hurt. "You're not going with me. I'm not doing this. I don't want you to go."

Callie didn't know what to say at first, but all that came out was, "If you get on that plane, we are done."

"Callie, we are in the middle of the airport screaming at each other. I think we both know we were already done." She turned and walked away.

The first thing Callie thought to do was run after her, but she wasn't going to chase someone that was so willing to give her up. So, instead she called Mark.

He was supposed to go on a date with Lexie tonight, but he went to Callie's rescue.

He called Lexie on the way to the airport and said "Lex, I'm sorry. I can't make it tonight. Arizona left Callie at the airport and I have to go get her."

"Seriously, Mark?" She sighed. "Callie is more important to you than your girlfriend?"

"You're both important to me, Lexie, but Callie needs me."

"Callie always needs you. I need you too, but whatever. Go to her rescue. I'm done wasting my time. We're done."

"Lex-" He was cut off by the sound of her hanging up.

"Shit!" He yelled as he hit the steering wheel.

When he arrived at the airport he seen Callie sitting there crying and ran straight to her.

"Cal? Let's get in the car and go home and you can tell me what happened."

"No. I'm not going home. You and I are going to Joe's for some Tequila." She managed to get through her sobs.

"Okay, whatever you want. I'm here."

They get in the car and Mark asks her what happened. Of course, Callie brushes it off and shakes her head.

"Lexie dumped me."

The sobs seem to almost quit. "What? Why?"

"She said I am there for you more than I am for her. She said you're more important to me than she is. I tried to reason with her, but she hung up on me. So, Joe's is a great idea."

About an hour later they arrive at Joe's and there were a few other doctors in there too. Grey, Yang, and Karev were in there. As the door opened they looked up and seen Mark and Callie.

Meredith stands up and asks, "Callie, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Africa?"

Those questions made Callie cry again. "Arizona left me at the airport. She told me I was ruining it for her and she didn't want me to go. So, here I am, for some Tequila."

Mark ges over and gets them both a drink as Callie sits with the other doctors.

"She just left you? Are you serious?" Karev says.

Callie shrugs her shoulders. "Can we talk about something else?" She takes a sip."Wait… I don't have a job. Oh God, I have to get my job back."

"You will. You just need to talk to Richard first thing in the morning." Mer tells her.

"I'm glad you didn't go." Yang smiles. Yang isn't usually a person to care, but she likes Callie and didn't want to see her crying anymore.

"Thanks guys, but stop with the feelings crap. I'm here to get drunk, not talk about this crap." She laughed. She was so glad to be surrounded by her friends. They made it a little easier to deal with.

At around midnight the other three doctors left and it was only Callie and Mark left.

Yup, this night was going to turn out bad all around. When Mark and Callie left, instead of her going back to her apartment, she went to Mark's. They drank more, way more than they should have. They got blackout drunk. When Callie woke up the next morning she realized what had happened. She was naked, in Mark's bed, next to a naked Mark.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Mark! Wake the hell up! What did we did? Shit!"

"Torres, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. It happened. No one needs to know if you don't want them to."

"This can have happened! Arizona is going to kill us both if she finds out."

"Then she doesn't have to find out. This stays between us, alright?"

Callie took a big, deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Oh God. Okay."

"Want to do it again?"

"Mark!" She threw a pillow at him and rolls her eyes. "I hate you."

"You love me, obviously." He laughed.

Mark realized that if he didn't get up he'd be late to work. "Cal, do you want a ride? Are you going to talk to Webber today?"

"Do you have enough time for me to shower or will you be late?"

"I have enough time, if you hurry."

"Okay. Ten minutes? If I'm not ready in ten minutes, leave me."

"Deal, go, go, go." He laughed when she took off running toward the bathroom.

"Mark!" She called out. "Go get a dress from my closet! A nice one, not one that you like because of the length!"

"What are you trying to say, Cal? I only like you in short, tight, sexy dresses?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Now, go!" She snapped and laughed.

She loves her best friend with everything in her, but damn he is a manwhore.

She finished getting ready and headed to the hospital. She was hoping she could avoid Richard for a while, but of course that didn't work. She ran into him as soon as she walked into the ER.

"Calle, what-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you been in Africa?"

"Uhm… That didn't work out. Arizona went without me. I was… hoping to talk to you about getting my job back."

"Well, I was just on my way to interview someone for the job, but let me tell him we have filled the position. Of course the job is yours." He smiled warmly at her.

This made her feel like he pitied her because Arizona left her, but whatever. She had her job back and that made that hurt in her chest fade a little.

"Maybe working will keep my mind off of her." She said to Addison.

Addi came back when Arizona left. She thought it would be nice to help out until they found someone to fill Arizona's position. Although she couldn't do the surgeries that Arizona could, she was there to help Karev.

Months had passed and Callie was finally starting to get back to her normal self, aside from one thing. Her and Arizona texted every now and then, but they tried to stay away from getting caught up again.

Arizona was having fun in Africa, but she was still heartbroken about Callie. She spent so much time hurting and crying. She needed that woman. She knew that she had to get her back. Arizona got a ticket and got on the first flight that she could.

God, I am so stupid. She's probably already moved on and has someone new. She's beautiful, how could she not? She felt like she was going to get sick at these thoughts. I love you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres. Please still be mine.

She arrived and she found Callie almost as soon as she got to the hospital.

"Ar-Arizona? What are you doing here?"

"I came back, for you. I know I was stupid, but I've missed you from the second I walked away.I tried to ignore the feeling. I thought it would go away, but it didn't. You are the love of my life. You are all that I need. I realized that and I hope it's not too late. I hope you still love me too."

"Are you serious? Of course, I still love you, Arizona. I sat around for a month doing nothing except working and crying because you choose to walk away from me… From us! Then you come back here and expect me to just forgive you? You walked away like this was nothing. You left me like I was nothing to you. So, what? Did you come back here expecting me to run into your arms? Tell you how much I love you? If that's what you were expecting, you should just leave. I gave up my entire life for you. I gave up my job, my family, my entire life for you, and you left me standing at the airport because 'I was ruining it for you.' Look, I guess that I ruined for you from miles away too."

Arizona was crying at this point. She was too late, but she would keep trying. "Calliope…"

"Arizona, don't. Just please, don't." Callie walked away.

Addi walked by and saw Arizona. "Az… What are you doing here? What-What's wrong?"

"I…" She sighed and began to walk away.

Addi ran to her. "Arizona! Talk to me."

"I need some air and maybe a bottle of Tequila."

At that point Addi knew what was going on. Arizona never drunk Tequila unless she was heartbroke. "You must have talked to Callie… What did she say?"

"I think I lost her, Ad's… I came back for her, but I left without her. I shouldn't have ever done that. I need her. I want her." She leans on Addison's shoulder. "Why am I so stupid?"

"Hey." Addi grabbed her hand. "You're not stupid. You did what you thought was best for you at the time. She's hurt, you just have to give her time. She loves you and you know that she does. She just needs time. Don't give up quite yet."

"I won't. I can't. I thought this would be easier. I wasn't expecting her to come back right away, but I thought she would at least let me talk to her."

"Just-" She was interrupted by her pager. "I have to go. I'm sorry." She frowns. "Just don't give up, Az."

Arizona decided she was going to try and get her job back. She wasn't leaving again. She seen Richard walking toward the Cafeteria. "Richard!" She yelled.

He turned around "Robbins!"He smiled. "What are you doing here? How is Africa?"

"Sir, I loved Africa, but I love it here more. I came to ask you for my job back."

"Are you sure? I would love to have you back, considering we haven't found a new PEDs attending yet, but you can't just up and leave again."

"I won't leave, sir. Leaving was a mistake, for a number of reasons. This is where I belong." She smiled.

"I am still pissed at your for leaving, anyways. This won't be fun for you, yet." He threw her a pager. "Even though I am mad, you can start today, if you would like, but first you have to tell me about Africa."

She sat down and told Richard about everything. She told him about the surgeries, illnesses, the people that she met. She told him the true reason why she felt the need to come back. She truly did love it there, but she loved Callie and Seattle more.

Arizona started working as soon as her conversation with Richard. She was happy, well almost. She felt happy about being back, but she needed the other half of her back.

When the work day came to an end Arizona tried to find Callie, but she fails. She decided she would swing by Joe's and see if Callie was there. She was sure she'd be drinking after seeing her today, but she wasn't there either. Arizona swung by their apartment, but Callie wasn't there.

Where are you Callie?

Callie came around the corner as Arizona began to leave. Arizona could tell Callie had been crying.

"Calliope, what's wrong? Is it because of me? God, I'm sorry. I was hoping we could talk."

Callie sniffles and shrugs. "Sure, I guess."

They walk into the apartment and sit down.

"Do you want a drink? I think I may need one or twelve." She half tried to smile.

"Sure, thank you, beautiful." Arizona smiled at her. She was trying to make Callie stop crying.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asks as she sits down and hands Arizona a glass.

"I wanted to talk about us. If you're okay with that?"

"Why not? We're already here."

"I'm sorry I left, Calliope. At the time, I thought it was best, but I was wrong. You are the best. You are the best to me and for me. I know that it'll take some time, but I want you back. I want this and everything that comes with it. I love you."

"You don't want me back, not now. You won't."

"What are you talking about? I do want you. I have always wanted you and I still want you. Why wouldn't I?"

"I… Uh…" She begins to cry again. "I am pregnant with Mark's baby. You still want me now?"

"You what?" Arizona yells as she shoots to her feet. "Oh. I am going to kill him. That fucking manwhore! He knows you're mine. You are mine, Calliope!"

Callie couldn't help but smile at the sight of Arizona angry and jealous. "You left… and I was sad. Lexie left him because he picked me up at the airport instead of being with her. We went out and got drunk, really drunk." She smiled. "Then we woke up in bed together the next morning and my first thought was you. I freaked out. I told him that you were going to kill us. I was scared and I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to do it over the phone. I wanted you to know since the day I found out. I haven't told anyone, not even Mark. I wanted you to know first. I wanted you to be in this babies life too."

"I… I can't… You-You're pregnant? There is a baby inside you, right now?"

"Y-yes…" Callie sighs. "You're leaving aren't you? I know that you don't want kids. I guess I was just hoping that now you might change your mind. I was willing to give up having kids to be with you, but here we are, now."

"Can I… Can I just have some time to soak all this up?"

"Of course. I'm so sorry things happened this way, but I don't regret this baby. I regret how it happened. I wanted my kids with you, Arizona."

"Cal-Callie… Stop. I just need to think. I'm going back to my hotel. I need some time." Arizona sighs.

"You can stay here… If you want. I'll go to Mark's or back to the hospital."

Arizona's face fills with rage. "I'll be dammed if you're going to Mark's right now, Calliope!" She yells. "We can both stay. I'm going to take a shower and think about all of this, then go to bed."

"Oh...Okay." Callie knew how bad the situation was, but Arizona getting jealous of her made her feel good. That made her realize that Arizona really does love her. As much as she hated Arizona for leaving, she couldn't just walk away. She loved her, so much. She wanted to walk away, she was scared to be left again, but this woman was her everything.

Days had passed and Callie had barely seen Arizona. She knew where this was going. She was walking away again. They ran into each other in the cafeteria.

"Oh… Uhm, hi, Calliope. How are you?" She said nervously.

"I'm okay." Callie smiled softly. "How are you? Are… Are you ready to talk yet?"

"Uhm… Yes, I think I am. When do you get off?"

"10, if my surgery doesn't go long."

"I'll meet you at the apartment after work, okay?" She smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you later. I am starving." She laughs.

"Go feed that baby." Arizona reaches out to touch Callie's stomach, but hesitates.

Callie bites her lip and sighs. She was now hopeful that Arizona was going to stay.

She was excited and nervous all day at work. Her surgery went well. She had fun, for the first time since Arizona had left. She hated being at the hospital because oncall room memories, bathroom memories, hallway memories, with Arizona. The fighting, the quickies, the kisses, and the I love yous ruined this hospital for her. Now though, she was happy.

The day came to an end and Callie rushed right home. As she walked into the door she seen Arizona's bags in the living room and she smiled. This was good. Arizona got her stuff from the hotel.

"Arizona?" She yells.

Arizona comes out from the bedroom and she walked straight over to Callie. She grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, gaining access of her neck, then she began kissing all around. "If. You. Ever. Sleep. With. Him. Again. I. Will. Kick. Your. Ass. Calliope." She manages to say between neck kisses. "You are mine. Now get your ass in that bedroom because I am going to show you that you are mine." Arizona says sounding angry, but so sexy. Callie felt everything south tighten at the way Arizona was talking to her. So, she walked to the bedroom. When she turns around, Arizona is dropping to her knees and undoing her pants.

"You are mine, Calliope. I love you." This time she sounded more sweet.

"I love you too." Callie smiled as she entangled her fingers in Arizona's hair. Callie sits down on the bed and Arizona up to her. "Are you sure?" She kisses her, sweetly.

Arizona practically melted. She missed kissing Callie. It had been so long.

"I am sure. Why wouldn't I be? Because you're pregnant? That's my baby in there."

"Your baby?" Callie smiled.

"Mine. You are mine and this baby is mine. I-I mean it's your baby and it's Mark's baby, but it's mine too."

"It's yours, baby and I am too. You're right."

They were happy. This was the first time either one of them had felt happy. This is where they belong and now they were going to have a family together. Arizona was surprisingly excited to have a baby with Callie. It felt so right. Even though things were not ideal, they were perfect.

"I'm sorry I left, Calliope. I was an idiot. I was miserable the entire time. I couldn't stop crying. Like, I was crying all the time and it was hard to get anything done. So, when they asked why I was always so sad, I told them to replace me because I needed to come back to you. How… How far along are you?"

"It happened the night you left me at the airport. I got blackout drunk and so did Mark. So, I should be close to three months. And it only happened once. I didn't talk to him for like a week after it happened. I still haven't told him that I am pregnant. I should probably get on that, soon."

"Can I be there when you tell him? I think we need to talk about how this situation is going to go."

"Yes, you can be there. I want you there."

"Oh and so I can kick his ass." She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Step

Chapter Seven: The Next Step

"Mark… We need to talk." Callie said nervously as she was holding Arizona's hand.

"Oh, you two are getting back together? Awesome!" He turns to walk away.

"Mark, seriously! We need to talk, like, now." Callie and Arizona walk toward on on call room.

"I think, I like where this is going." Mark laughs.

Callie saw how angry Arizona got at that remark. "Mark, shut the fuck up."

"What? You two and me in an on call room? What's not to like about that?"

Arizona spun around and stopped dead in her tracks. "Seriously? You fucked my girlfriend the second I left and now you're making remarks about fucking her in front of me? She is mine and if you say one more thing out of line, I will kick your ass."

Mark had no idea what to say to her. "You told her, Cal?"

"I had to Mark. That's what we need to talk about. I'm pregnant."

"What?" Mark yelled. "No… No. You can't be. Are you sure? Fuck."

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't have to be the father if you don't want to. Arizona and I can handle this. You can be the cool uncle or something."

Mark swallowed hard. He looked like he was going to faint.

"Mark?" Callie said. "Mark, are you okay?"

"I… I need to think about all of this, Cal." He turns and hurries away.

 _What. The. Fuck._ He thought to himself. _I need Derek, NOW._

Mark pages Derek, 911. Within seconds Derek was in face to face with Mark. "What do you need?"

"Callie's pregnant…"

"What? That's awesome! Did they do insemination or something?"

"Derek… It's my baby. When Arizona went to Africa, they broke up. I chose to get Callie that night and ditch Lexie, so we broke up. Cal and I got blackout drunk and woke up together the next day."

Derek started laughing until he looked up and seen the look on Mark's face. "You're serious?"

"Yes and they told me that I don't have to be the father, but I think I want to, but I really don't want to. I can't have a baby."

"Don't do that to that baby, Mark. Let Arizona and Callie raise it. You're not ready and never will be ready for a child."

Mark seemed genuinely hurt by this comment. "I know…" He said. "It's what I think I have to do."

"Good choice. Be the cool uncle or something." Derek pats his buddies shoulder.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? I know I'm cool, but c'mon, man." They both laugh and Derek leaves.

 _The cool uncle doesn't seem too bad._ He thought.

Later that night, Mark had just gotten home from work and thought he should go talk to Callie, since he ran off this morning.

Callie answered the door after a few seconds. "Hey…"

"Hey, Cal. I wanted to talk to you." He walked in. They sit on the couch and he begins.

"So… How is Arizona acting about all of this?"

"As good as can be expected. She doesn't really like you, right now. She's happier about the baby than I thought she would be, but you on the other hand, she hates you."

"Oh… I'm glad she's happy though. You guys will do good for this baby. I… I want you guys to have it and raise it. Give this baby the family that it deserves and I'll be the cool uncle." He smiled and patted Callie's shoulder. "How does that sound, Cal?"

"Oh… Uhm.. That sounds amazing. Thank you, Mark." Callie felt a pain in her chest. Secretly, she was hoping he would up for being a father, but she knew that was never going to happen.

"I love you, Cal."

"I love you too." She smiles a half smile as he gets up and walks out of the door.

As soon as the door shut, Callie felt herself begin to sob. She wanted this all with Arizona, but she also wanted Mark to be involved because this is a crazy fucking mess.

Arizona walked in and saw her love crying. "Calliope?" She runs to the couch. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't know. It's just stupid. I had this hope that Mark would want to be involved in raising this child, but of course he doesn't. I want this with you, more than anything. It's just a mess."

"I know, babe. We got this though. I love you and this child with every fiber of my being. This is my family. You're everything. This is everything."

Arizona bends down and begins to talk to the baby. "Hey, jellybean. Are you treating mommy well? We can't wait to meet you. I'm your mama. I love you." Callie and Arizona both smiled at each other. Then Arizona lifts Callie's shirt and kissed her stomach. Callie gasped. It had been a while since she had felt that kind of contact from Arizona.

"Babe."

"Yes, Calliope?" Arizona says in between kisses.

"W-what are you doing?" She smiled.

Arizona unbuttoned Callie's jeans. "You look so magnificent pregnant, Calliope. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

Callie was almost five months into her pregnancy. She made an appointment to figure out the gender and to make sure everything was running smoothly. She couldn't wait to figure out what she was having. "I hope it's a girl." She said to the nurse scheduling her woman smiled up at her and gave her, her appointment card. "See you in a few days, Dr. Torres."

"Thank you, Noelle."

Callie went off to find Arizona to tell her when their appointment was. Arizona has been so helpful and supportive through this entire mess.

"Arizona! Hey, we have an appointment Wednesday at 11." Callie smiled a huge smile.

Arizona had never seen Callie so happy. This is what she truly wanted. She wanted a family and Arizona realized that she wanted a family, with Callie.

"We get to find out what we're having, right?"

Callie nodded and Arizona squealed a magic smile was back. "Yay! I can't wait."

She bends down. "Hear that jelly bean? We get to find out if you're a boy or a girl today!"

For the first time Callie felt her baby move, a lot. "Babe! She's moving." Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and put it where the baby had begun to kick.

"I don't feel anything Ca-" The baby starts kicking when Arizona starts talking.

"Jellybean knows his mama's voice." Callie said with tears forming in her eyes.

 _This is so beautiful._

Wednesday had finally rolled around. Why did it feel like it took so fucking long to get here? Callie woke up before her alarm went off and it took her about five seconds to realize that it was Wednesday. She quickly turned over and faced Arizona. She began kissing her face and neck. "Mhhm." Arizona moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Wake. Up." Callie said as she bit her love's neck.

"Calliope, what has gotten into you this morning? Hormones? A good dream?" She thought for a minute. "It's Wednesday… Isn't it?" Her smile grew and she tackled Callie back on the bed. She began kissing her all over. "It. Is. Wednesday." She said in between kisses. "Today is the day."

What Callie didn't know was it was an even bigger day than just finding out the sex of the baby. Arizona planned an announcement party in the Attending lounge. It was for later, of course. She and Callie needed their own time to let it sink in and talk about what they're having.

"Shower?" Arizona smiled her devious smile.

Callie nodded. "Please."

They get out of bed and head to the bathroom and quickly get into the shower together.

"Calliope?"

"Yes?"

"We're one step closer to our ten children." Arizona smiled, teasingly and kissed her girlfriend.

"That we are." Callie's eyes were so bright. She was so happy and glowing in her pregnant state.

 _You are so beautiful, Calliope._ Arizona thought to herself.

After about forty-five minutes they get out of the shower and finish getting ready for work and their appointment. It was only eight when they got to work.

"Three hours. I hope I can wait that long."

"I'll meet you at our elevator at 10:45?"

"Sounds perfect." They share a kiss and go their separate ways.

They both made sure they had light mornings, so they could be at the appointment on time.

Their elevator was the third floor elevator. There were many nights before Africa that they would get on it alone and get themselves stuck somewhere. They would either have a good ole-fashioned make out or they would fuck, after a long day. They usually only got onto that elevator when they were planning on doing one of these things, but who knows today, right? _Maybe that's why Arizona wants to meet so early_. Everything south tightened. _Or maybe that's why I agreed to meet early. Maybe that's what I am going to do. Stupid hormones. I can' do anything without turning it sexual._ Callie rolled her eyes at herself and checked the clock. 10:12. Only a few more minutes until she was going to head of to that elevator. She was going to get there even earlier than planned, hoping Arizona would do the same thing and they would be able to do their thing.

When 10:20 rolled around, Callie headed toward their elevator. She got there in about three minutes.

It was 10:27 when Arizona appeared.

"What're you doing here so early, Calliope?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I think you know why."

The elevator doors open and they both get on. Dr. Yang walks over and tries to get on the elevator also.

"Yang, no!" They both yell at the same time and Yang stops dead in her tracks. She threw her arms up and walked away. "Women!"

The elevator had begun moving when they hit the button to make it stop. Callie pushed Arizona against the wall. "I knew this is why you wanted to meet early." Callie smiled.

"Ah." Arizona moans at the touch of her lover's hands on her bare skin. "You know me, so well."

It was 11:57 by the time the finished with what they were doing. The hurried and pushed the elevator button again and headed toward the OB department.

"Dr. Torres you're just in time. We're all set up to see the little baby." Noelle smiles. "Dr. Robbins." Noelle looked down quickly. Everyone knew that she had a thing for Callie and got jealous everytime Arizona came to an appointment too. Noelle was so happy when she found out Arizona went to Africa without Callie. She felt bad for Callie, of course, but she had hoped that in time she could swoop in and help Callie get over it and fall in love with her, but Arizona came back and Callie dropped Noelle, like she was nothing. They talked for a little while, the last few weeks before Arizona came back. Callie didn't want to get close to anyone, knowing she was pregnant. She was just trying to get over Arizona.

"Noelle." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you settled in, Callie." She clears her throat. "I mean… Dr. Torres."

"Noelle, you can call me Callie." She smiles.

"Okay." She says in a whisper.

They walk into a room and Noelle leaves Callie to get comfortable.

"I'm so excited to find out what my little jellybean is." Arizona said with her hand on Callie's stomach. "Your mommies are ready to meet you, but you still have some time to go, baby, but after today, we can start buying you so many nice things." Arizona laughed as she felt a kick. "We love you." and she looks at Callie. "And jellybean and I love you, mommy."

Callie smiled and tears formed in her eyes. "I love you and our jellybean too."

The doctor comes in and prepares the machine and gets everything situated.

She squirts the cold gel on Callie's forming baby bump and starts to look around.

Arizona was holding Callie's hand and they were both looking at the machine.

"Well, doctors, I would like to congratulate you on…" She moves around a little more on Callie's stomach and looks up at Arizona.

"Jellybean." Arizona smiles. "Calliope, our jellybean is a little princess." Arizona fills tears begin to fall and she leans down to kiss her girlfriend.

Callie smiles, big, and tears come next. "A girl? I knew it."

Callie wiped her stomach off and placed her hand on her baby bump. "Hi, princess. I can't wait to meet you and neither can mama."

Arizona placed her hand over Callie's. That's right, my little jellybean."

As they get ready to go, they get pictures of their little baby girl.

No one could remember seeing them that happy, since they first came out as a couple. It seemed as if everything was falling apart for them again.

"I love you, so much, Calliope. I'm glad you gave me another chance. You and jellybean are my everything. You guys are my family, my word. You two are all that I need and I know that."

"I love you too. You are my everything, as well. I am happy you were willing to stay even through this mess. I can see that you are going to be so great to her and I. I can see that you love her already, so much."

"I do, Calliope. I love her and you, with my everything. She's going to be so beautiful, like you."

"You're amazing."

"No, we're amazing.." Arizona smiles.

Callie stops dead in her tracks. She grabs Arizona's arm and spins her around. Her hands were tangled in Arizona's blonde hair and they stood there, sharing the most amazing and passionate kiss they could manage.

Callie was so in love with her.

"Babe, are you up for a party later in about an hour?" Arizona asks over coffee. Well, coffee for her and juice for Callie.

"What kind of party?" Callie smiled.

"Oh, just one I may have put together for you." Arizona winks.

"That sounds great."

"Good. We will head up there when we finish her. It's in the attending lounge."

"So that is why no one would let me go in there this morning?"

Arizona nodded.

"Jerks." Callie rolls her eyes and laughs.

When they finish up they get on the elevator and head to the attendings lounge. Christina, Meredith, Derek, Mark, Lexie, Alex, Richard, and Miranda were all in there and ready to hear what they were having.

"Okay, ladies. What do we got cooking in there?" Christina asks as she sees them walk in.

"It's a-" Arizona was cut off.

"Oh, no, no. They wouldn't let me in here and wouldn't tell me why. Let's make them wait a little while." Callie smiles. "How has everyone's day gone? Mine has gone great. I got to figure out what my baby is. It's been pretty awesome." Callie smiled, big.

"Come on, Callie! Tell us. pleeeeeease." Addison said.

"Yeah, come on, Cal!" Mark threw in there.

"Can I get some food first?" Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm kind of eating for two now."

"Get some food, baby. They can wait." Arizona smiled at her. "We'll tell them when you're ready."

Callie got some food and sat down and ate. She was starving. "Oh my God. This food is so good."

She finished up and she stood up. The baby was kicking, probably from the joy of food. It made Callie laugh even though it was a little painful. "Arizona, come here and feel."

Arizona walks over to Callie and places her hand on her stomach. "Oh, someone's a happy jellybean. Aren't you?"

"I think I am ready to let them know. Should I just say it or should they have to guess?"

"See what some of them think." Arizona smiled.

"Okay, guys." Callie spoke up. "What gender do you think this baby is?"

"Boy!" Mark said. So, I can be the cool uncle.

"I think it's a girl." Meredith said and a few others agreed.

It seems like everyone pretty much knew, except Mark. Callie rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Well… Mer and everyone who agreed, you're right. We're having a little girl."

The congratulations begin and everyone seems very happy for the two women.

Arizona chimes in and asks everyone to be quiet because she had something else to add.

"Calliope, I know that I've hurt you and I know that I have done some stupid things. I know that this won't always be perfect, but I do know that you and this baby are all I need. I never knew I could love someone so much and then I met you. That night at Joe's, I felt something the moment I sat next to you and looked into your eyes. I was already in love with you. These past two and a half years have been nothing except perfect and crazy. I love you, Calliope Iphigenia Torres." She pulls something out of her pocket and slowly gets down on one knee. "Marry me?" She smiles.

The other doctors start cheering and some were even crying. Callie was sobbing.

"I love you too. Yes." She says as she wipes away tears and smiles a huge smile.

Arizona stands up and kisses Callie. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Arizona." Callie kisses her again.

They were happy. Arizona was trying not to cry and Callie had just finished crying.

More congratulations began. Everyone loved seeing them together. They were so happy and content even through all the craziness they've had to go through.

After about 30 minutes of talking, everyone's pager goes off.

"911." Hunt announced. "Let's go."

They all run together down to the ER. When they see a nurse they ask what happened.

"A twelve car pile up. No one knows how yet, but there are several injuries. A lot of them are in bad shape."

They all run outside and wait for the riggs to show up. One after another, they came in. Some people were fine and others had no hope, sadly, but they would try anyways. This is a miracle hospital, right?

This was an all day thing. They managed to save all but three people. The miracle can only go so far.

"I am exhausted." Callie collapsed into a chair in the attendings lounge.

Arizona walks over to her. "Does that mean you're not up for a 'new fiance fucking'?" Arizona tilted her head, a little, waiting on a response. Callie felt everything tighten.

"I'm always up for fucking you." Callie reacher up and pulled Arizona down, kissing her, and entangling her hand in Arizona's hair. Arizona placed one hand on her lower back and another on her cheek. "Let's get you home then." She smiled and reached her hand out as she stood up.

They head to their house. As tired as they both were, no sleep compared to the feeling they got of being together, being wrapped up in each other.

Hours passed by before they had finished. Callie has never been this happy. She has never been this content with being with someone for so long. Despite the problems they have had, they were happy. Callie felt that they were perfect.

"I love you, Arizona. I know that today I didn't really say much, but I couldn't find the words. You proposing was the last thing I had expected. I just want you to know that I have been in love with you since that night at Joe's too. As soon as I saw you walk in, I got nervous, I felt something. Then you sat next to me and I'm glad that you talked to me because I would have never talked to you first. You and this baby are everything to me. I could go the rest of my life and only have the two of you and I would be happy. You are my anchor." Callie smiles and blushes.

"I love you too, Calliope. I didn't need you to say anything. I know how you feel about me. You love me and I, you. You've given me chance after chance and that's all I could ask for. I will get better, I promise. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

They cuddled up closer to each other and laid there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes and talking about their baby.


	8. Chapter 8: The Arrival

**Chapter Eight: The Arrival**

Callie was now in the last few weeks of her pregnancy. She was angry and completely uncomfortable, but Arizona still thought that she had the most beautiful and amazing fiance' that anyone could ask for. Everytime she looked at her very pregnant fiance her heart melted and she fell in love even more as she thought about how perfect their family will be together.

"Calliope."

"What?" Callie snapped back at her, unintentionally.

"I love you and I think you're beautiful."

Callie sighed. "I love you too. I'm sorry for being so angry and emotional. I'm just ready for her to come out."

"Don't apologize. She'll be here soon. You only have a few more weeks left." Arizona smiled and so did Callie.

Callie was still going to work, even though everyone asked her not to. She was no longer doing surgery since she was so far along, but she insisted on being at the hospital until she had the baby. So, her and Arizona headed off to the hospital. Arizona tried to keep a mostly light schedule so she could be around Callie incase the baby came early. Callie was in her 35th week. She only had five weeks to go, so who know what could happen between now and then.

Work was pretty boring and light. Not much happened that day, which was a surprise. It seemed like that place never slowed down. There was always some kind of accident or trauma, but not today.

Callie walked back into the room she had left Callie sitting. She had gotten drinks for the both of them.

"How are you feeling, Calliope?" Arizona asked. She knew the answer, but wanted to ask anyways.

"Bloated, fat, tired, drained, sex deprived, alcohol deprived, caffeine deprived. The list goes on and on. It needs to be time already. Not only because I want to meet her and hold her and love her, but because I'm tired of feeling this way." Callie sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby." Arizona placed her hand on her fiance's stomach. "We will have her soon and I'll be there to take care of you both."

"I know. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I know that you didn't want kids…" Callie still felt guilty, even nine months later.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, stop. I know that when we first talked about it, I didn't want them and I know that this just happened without plan or warning, but I want this. I want you. I want this baby. I want this family and all the crazy, messed up moments that come with it."

"I know that you say that all the time. You don't feel obligated or forced into wanting this baby do you? I just feel so guilty for pushing this on you."

"You did not push this on me. You told me what happened and you gave me a choice. I either had to lose you or want this baby. And yes, I was pissed when I found out you were pregnant and how you got pregnant, but the moment you told me, I wanted to be this baby's mother too. I loved my little jellybean from the second I found out about her."

"I'm glad that you're sticking around. I don't think I could do this without you."

Arizona smiled and kissed Callie, passionately. "A good man in a storm, remember?"

"I remember."

Work finally ended and Arizona was already at home, waiting on Callie who decided she had to stay late today. When Callie finally got home, Arizona had made up a meal and a nice little in home dinner date for the two of them. It was a long shot, since Callie had been feeling so bad, but maybe this would brighten her mood.

"Oh, Arizona." Callie began to sob. Fuck these hormones.

"I just… Before I left, we said we would go on more dates and make more time for each other. I still want to do that and I doubt that you wanted to go out because you have been feeling so bad, so I made us a date. And we have a movie to watch when we finish. That way I can have an excuse to feel you up when we cuddle. Oh, and make out with you." Arizona laughs and winks at the woman standing in front of her.

Callie walks closer to Arizona and smiles. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

"You love me only for my makeout sessions?"

Callie smiled and shook her head yes. *Mhm* She groaned as Arizona began her feeling up sooner than Callie thought.

"You're poking a bear, Arizona."

"I like poking it." Arizona said as she began to mess with this woman more.

The next thing Arizona knew she was against a wall and she was missing her shirt.

"You weren't kidding." She said through ragged breaths.

She shook her head and slowly they made their way into their bedroom.

"You know that I can't be on my stomach… So, you know what you have to do." Callie said with a devilish grin.

And Arizona did just that. This was the first time in about three months she has felt her wives touch in this way. Callie had felt so gross because of the pregnancy she wouldn't let Arizona touch her, but something seemed to click with her tonight. Maybe it was the hormones, but whatever it was Arizona loved it.

Another week had passed by and callie felt more huge than she did the day before. "Four weeks left." She kept telling herself.

Addison was at the hospital to help Arizona deliver a baby, but when she wasn't working, she was talking to Callie. Over time they became really close friends.

"Cal! Oh my God, look at you. You look so amazing. My goddaughter still hasn't come out yet?" Addi bends down to Callie's stomach. "I'm ready to meet you, little one." She places her hand on Callie and she feels the baby kick.

"Oh, well, it seems like she wants to meet you too. You better be here when I have her! I'll kick you butt if not!"

"I wouldn't miss it Cal. You know that. I'll be here for a little while, so maybe we might get lucky." She smiled. "Want to go get some food?"

"Uggggh. Yes. I'm starving!" They head off to the cafeteria.

"So, what exactly are you here for?" Callie asks.

"A woman is giving birth to a baby with its organs on the outside of its body. So, it'll be me, Robbins, and Herman. We have to figure out a way to get that baby out and get its twin out with little to no complications. Oh, and make sure the mother is safe too." Addi sighs and rolls her eyes. "This is what I live for, but this case is crazy."

"Holy…" She stops herself. "Oh my. That is ridiculous."

"Yes and if you weren't pregnant we could possibly need you too. This could turn into an ortho case too. Trying to get baby one out without hurting it or moving its organs. The entire thing is tricky and we have looked at so many case studies. This is actually more common in twins then you would think."

"Shit! Why do all the good, like, really good cases come when I can't do surgery? That is just my luck." Callie grunts and rolls her eyes.

Then she began feeling some discomfort. "Ah!" She yelled a little.

"Cal, are you okay?"

Callie was holding her stomach. "Yes, I am fine. Just a little contraction."

"Your water hasn't broke or anything has it? How far apart are they? Or is this the first one you've had today?"

"I've only had a couple since I woke up, so, she might come within the next few days."

"Maybe." Addi says with a grin. She was so ready to meet her. "Just take it easy. Do you want to go home and relax? I'll tell Arizona and then I'll take you home."

"No… Uhm… I think I am okay. I do want to go find Arizona though. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. Let's go." She helps Callie stand up and they head toward the elevator.

When they finally found Arizona, after what seemed like forever, Callie let her know that she was feeling contractions and that they should get prepared.

"Yeah, I'll pack everything when we get home tonight and I'll let you relax in a bubble bath or something." Arizona was glowing at the thought of their daughter arriving.

Callie grabs her phone and sends a quick text to Mark. They haven't talked much since he told her he didn't want to be the father. It still hurt her, but uncle or not, she thought he deserved to know.

 _ **Your niece may be arriving soon. I've been having contractions.**_ She sent it to him and he replied almost instantly.

 _ **Awesome! Can't wait to meet her. Miss you, Cal.**_ She felt tears begin to form and she put her phone away. Why does he have to do that? Why does he have to make her feel so bad for keeping her distance? She missed him too, but she was hurt. She thought he would want the baby just because it was hers, but he didn't even want it then.

After a long argument with herself in her head about forgiving Mark and she gave in.

 _ **I miss you too, Mark.**_

Callie continued her conversation with Arizona and Addison. Callie was nervous and that was showing, even though she didn't want it to.

"Calliope, it's going to be okay. We will get to meet our baby girl soon."

"I know, but up until I felt that contraction, it hasn't been real. She's been inside me and she's been safe, but soon, she'll be out in the world and that worries me. I've never really had babies in my life, so I don't know how to do this."

"We will figure this out. You're not doing this alone. I'll be taking some time off with you too as soon as I can. I'll be there, all the time. We will be wonderful mothers, Calliope. Our little girl will be okay."

Callie had begun crying. Man, she was not going to miss these hormones and all the stupid emotions.

Her phone goes off. It was Mark.

 _ **Where are you at?**_

 _ **Attending lounge.**_ She replied quickly and within a few minutes he was there with Avery by his side.

"Hey you three." Mark smiles and winks at Addison.

"Hey, man whore." Addison responded.

"Ouch, Addi."

Arizona sat silently because she was still ticked at Mark. She kind of wanted to punch him in the face, every single time she saw him.

"Mark. Avery." Callie smiled.

"Cal. how have you been?" He questioned.

"As good as a fat pregnant person could be." She groans.

"I take it not the best?" He sighs when he sees the dirty looks Arizona was giving him. "Robbins can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Why?" She asked with an attitude.

"Please!"

She rolled her eyes and got up. Mark followed her into the hallway.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. I know what happened was wrong. It should have never happened. I'm sorry. I don't even remember how it happened. I don't remember anything about it. Leading up to the moment that she told me she was pregnant. I don't want you to keep acting like this toward me. We were finally getting somewhere. Why can you forgive her and not me?"

"Because she is my fiance', Mark. She's not some man whore that knocked up my girlfriend because he got dumped because he spends too much time with my girlfriend! You expect me to just drop down and forgive you for fucking her? That's not how this works. She is mine. I love her and she loves me. I thank you for giving us our daughter and I praise you for stepping down because I cannot raise a child with you. I can't even look at you without wanting to throw a brick at your face. So, I don't care that it has happened nine months ago and I don't care that you don't remember it. You need to let me handle this on my own terms. I'm tried to be good to Calliope and this baby, but I will not care about you." Arizona stormed off and Mark walked back into the lounge to get Avery.

"Uhm… Cal, I think I may have pissed your girlfriend off."

"Seriously?" Callie got up with a struggle. "What the hell did you do in five minutes?"

"I tried to apologize for everything that has happened and she stormed off. I'm sorry." He sighs.

Callie walks in the direction that Arizona did to find her crying in a storage closet.

"Arizona? Why are you crying?"

"I feel like such an ass for treating him the way I am, but he just makes me so angry because of what he did. I know that neither of you remember it and I know that you were both really drunk, but that doesn't make me feel any better about the situation. It was nine months ago, you would think I could have gotten over it by now, but I haven't."

"Hey, stop. You have no reason to feel like an ass. He and I both understand why you are angry. It is a messy situation and I'm not saying that it was okay, but look what we got out of it." Callie grabs Arizona's hand and places it over her stomach under her own hand. "We get this. We get a family."

Arizona cried harder, but a smile appears on her face. "And I am so thankful for that. I even told him that, but I can't forgive him, not yet, anyways. It's still too fresh in my mind. It still makes me mad to see him around you. I just need my own time."

Callie caresses Arizona. "I know, sweetie. I know. I would be so angry if this were the other way around. You're more forgiving and caring than I could ever be. It was a mistake that gave me a miracle. Then I got you back. I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope. And I love you, Jellybean." She smiles when she looks down at Callie stomach.

Every since Arizona found out about Callie being pregnant and when she decided to stay, of course, she had called the baby Jellybean. That was her Jellybean.

Callie finally got to go home and relax with Arizona. That's really all she needed, The hospital asked Arizona to be on call tonight, but she knew with the baby able to come at anytime, she couldn't stay. She had to be there to drive Callie and take care of her.

"Arizona, are you scared too?"

"Scared of what?" She asked, confused.

"That we won't be good parents. That we can't be good parents and doctors."

"I'm scared of what could happen. I'm scared of what she will think of us. I'm not scared that we will be bad parents. I know that we won't and you know that too. Bailey does it. She may not get all the time with Tuck that she wishes she could, but she's far from a bad parents. We can do this, sweetie." Arizona smiled, but this smile was different. It was genuinely heartfelt.

Another week had passed by and the baby didn't come when everyone thought she would. It was three in the morning when Arizona got woken up by a loud cry from Callie.

She jumped straight up. "Calliope? What is it? What's wr-." And she looked down and seen the wet spot between Callie's legs. "Shit, it's time." She smiled. She jumped up , got dressed, grabbed the page they packed for this, and got some pants on Callie. Then they headed out of the door.

Callie was in the passenger seat, panting and groaning. "Oh. My. God." She barely managed to get out.

"Hang on, baby. We're almost there." She says as they pull into the hospital parking lot. Luckily they didn't live very far away.

"I need a wheelchair!" Arizona yells as she runs into the hospital. "Doctor Torres is going into labor."

A couple nurses run outside with a wheelchair. "Hi, Doctor Torres. Let's get this baby out of you, okay?" One says as they help her out of the car.

"Arizona…" She groans. "Will you call Addi and then meet me in the room?"

"Of course, love." She lets go of the hand she had been holding and Callie is wheeled off into the hospital.

Arizona grabs out her phone and finds Addi's contact and calls her.

"Hello?" She answered, you can tell that she was asleep.

"Uhm… Callie's water broke and she… She wanted me to call you, so you can come here."

"What?" she was much more awake. "I'm on my way." And the phone hung up.

Arizona went and asked one of the nurses at the desk which room Callie was in and went off to find her. There was no place she would rather be. She would rather her fiance' not be in pain, of course, but they were about to meet their daughter.

They had her first name and the way her last names would go, but no middle name, yet.

"Do you want to wait until after to pick a middle name?"

Callie shakes her head yes. She was in so much pain.

Addison had finally arrived. Arizona wanted Addison to stay in the room with her and watch the birth of her godchild. "Addison, will you stay? Calliope and I would both very much like that."

Addi smiled the most heartfelt and dazzling smile. "Of course, I would love to stay."

The doctor came in and checked to see how dilated Callie was. When she looked, she seen that the baby was ready to come out.

"Okay, Callie. She's ready. I can see her head. You're doing great. Just, push."

And Callie did just that. She pushed. Then she pushed again. She pushed one more time and they heard a cry.

Arizona smiled and Callie cried.

"She… She's so beautiful, Calliope. She looks so much like you." Arizona felt tears forming.

The doctors wrapped the baby up and Callie got to hold her first, of course. Then she began feeling really tired, so she gave her to Arizona.

"Arizona, take her, please."

"Sure. Are you okay? Do you feel okay?" Arizona questioned.

"Y-yeah… I feel fine." Then Callie passed out. Her monitor began to beep and nurses and doctors flooded the room. They took the baby from Arizona and made the two women leave the room.

"What?" Arizona began to sob and tried to get back to Callie. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Addison grabbed her and took her to the waiting room with her.

"Addison… What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know. She probably had a small haemorrhage. She's going to be okay. She's a fighter."

After about an hour the doctor finally came out to find Arizona.

"Doctor Robbins, Callie had a small haemorrhage. Luckily it was small and we were able to get to it before she could bleed out too bad. She is in post op, if you would like to go see her. She might be a little tired."

Arizona runs off to where Callie is and Addison follows not far behind.

"Calliope?" Arizona runs over to the bed and Callie looks at her from half opened eyes. "Oh God. You scared me." She was still sobbing. "I thought I-we lost you. I can't lose you. You can't ever scare me like that again."

Callie began to reach up and wipe the tears away from Arizona's cheeks. "Kiss me." That's what Arizona does. Without question or hesitation. She leaned down, placed on hand on Callie's cheek and kissed her with all the passion she could find. She poured all of her emotions from the last few hours into this one kiss. When they pulled away they were both breathless. "I love you." Arizona whispered as she laid her forehead on Callie's.

"I love you too."

"Hey, Addison. Did you see your goddaughter?" Callie smiled.

"I did and she is the most beautiful girl in the world. She looks just like her mama."

The nurse walks in with their baby and some papers. "I know that you still might be a little out of it, but you and Doctor Robbins fill out these papers when you're ready." The nurse handed the baby to Arizona and walked away with a smile.

Arizona looked at Addison, "Would you like to hold you goddaughter?"

Addi formed the biggest smile and began to walk over to Arizona. "Yes. I would love to."

"So, have you thought of a middle name for her, Calliope?"

"Come here. I don't want her to hear." She whispers and Arizona leans down. "What about Adrianne, after Addi?"

Arizona smiled. "I love that idea. Sofia Adrianne Robbins-Torres."

Callie nodded and she began filling out the papers. One was the birth certificate. Another was a patient paper. Once Callie filled out the birth certificate and both women signed it they called Addison over to show her. "Hey, Addi." Callie said softly. "Come here." As Addison walks over Arizona holds out the paper and she takes it. As soon as she read it tears began to fall. "Oh, ladies. You didn't have to do this."

"We wanted too. You're going to be such a huge part of her life and we can tell how much you love her and how much she will love you. She has a piece of you now." Arizona and Callie both smiled at her.

They all share a hug and Addison hands the baby over to Callie. "I'm sure mommy would like to hold you some. I have to go check on someone and I'll give you guys some time alone with her." She smiled and walked out of the room. Callie gestures for Arizona to come sit in the bed next to her and Sofia.

Arizona couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was to have such an incredible and beautiful family. "Calliope, I'm so glad that you forgave me. This life with you and Sofia is going to be perfect."

"I agree that it will be perfect. We have each other and our perfect daughter."

"Just don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you and I can't do this without you. I need you, for everything. You are my anchor and you two are all I need."

They share a passionate kiss and then they both kiss their baby on the cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope. And I love you, Sofia." Arizona smiles at her and kisses Callie's cheek. "I never thought I could be this happy. I never imagined myself here, with the love of my life and our daughter." Arizona began to cry tears of joy.

A few hours passed by and Addi finally came back, but both women were asleep cuddled up and their baby was in their lap. Addi felt the need to snap a picture of this beautiful moment. Then she went over to wake them up.

"Cal? Arizona?" Callie was the first one awake. "Hey sleeping beauty." She whispered. "Want me to take the baby so you two can continue sleeping?"

"Callie kissed Arizona's lips, over and over again. Her eyes finally opened. "Mhm." She smiled when she seen her beautiful fiance's face so close to hers. "Well, hey sleepyhead. Addi is going to take the baby so we can have some time to ourselves. I figured you'd want to say bye to Sofia."

Arizona sits up and reaches her arms out for her baby. "Hi, jellybean. You're gonna' go get some sleep now, so your mommies can too. You be good, okay? Stay adorable." Arizona kissed her cheek, lightly. "I love you." Sofia cooed and smiled when Arizona finished her sentence as if to say she loves her mama too. Then off Addi went to the nursery.

Callie instantly started kissing Arizona. "God, do you know how bad it is to want you and not be able to have you? Watching you fall in love with her like that, it does something to a girl." Callie continued to kiss Arizona, like she never wanted to stop.

Arizona pulled away and said, "Dammit, Calliope. This is going to be a long six weeks."

"You can't do anything to me. No one ever said I couldn't to you." She said as she slide her hand down Arizona's pants. "I may only be able to do it this way until I heal, but I can still get you off." She began kissing Arizona's neck.

"Oh God."

Just as things began getting intense, in walked Arizona's parents. Arizona's face was beat red and so was her mom's. "Uhm… We're sorry , ladies. We just wanted to come see our granddaughter." None of them made eye contact.

Arizona tried to talk. "Uhm… A-Add-Addison... "

Callie jumps into her rescue. "Addison took her up to the nursery, if you'd like to go get her or just see her."

"Thank you, Callie. Do you want us to bring her down or…?" She asked awkwardly.

"You can bring her down if you'd like." Callie smiled and Arizona's parents leave the room.

Her father hadn't said a word. You can tell he was angry with what he just walked in on, but he knew that's a normal thing to do. So, he couldn't stay mad at them two for long. His anger faded away as soon as he seen his granddaughter. He was in love. She was so precious and beautiful.

"She is beautiful." He said softly and he picked her up. Arizona's mother melted at the sight of her big strong, military husband melt at the sight of his granddaughter.

Addison walks in. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. Hello."

"Hi Addison!" Barbara said as she hugged her. "He's a little distracted right now."

"I can see. That's okay though. I know she is pretty hard not to fall in love with. I did the second they had her out of Cal. As soon as I seen her face and heard that first cry, I loved her. I'm glad she is my goddaughter." Addi smiled and Barbara hugged her again. Boy, that women sure loved hugging people.

After a little while they all went back down to Callie's room. Sofia needed to be fed and Callie missed her anyways. "Hi, babygirl." She said looking down at her daughter. "Are you hungry? Let's get some food in the little belly." Sofia smiled when she opened her eyes and seen her mother.

After a little while Sofia was asleep again, so they put her down. "Babe, do you know when we get to go home?"

"No one has said anything, but I'm guessing it'll be a couple days since you had to have surgery too."

"Will you ask someone? I want to be at home with the two of you, no here." She smiled when Arizona kissed her.

"Of course, let me go ask someone, my love."

Arizona walked out of the room and found Callie's doctor and they stood there talking for a few minutes.

While Arizona was out of the room her parents were asking Callie about her.

"How are you and Arizona doing? You guys seem so much better than the last time we seen you."

"We are actually really great. I forgave her for leaving and she forgave me, for well, you know, this. We talk about it a lot. I have never seen her eyes light up the way they do when she looks at Sofia and I. I haven't seen her this happy, I don't think, ever." Callie smiles.

"She does seem really happy. She always said how she didn't want kids, but you see the way she looks at them and I always knew she'd have a family."

Arizona walks back in and the conversation dies down.

"Hi, sweetheart. What did the doctor say?"

"She said that since your surgery and the haemorrhage wasn't that bad, you can be released tomorrow. You just have to take it easy. I have to make sure you're on bedrest for the next week, at least."

Callie sighed.

"Do you want us to come and help you ladies out? We can stay for a few more days if you need the extra help. We only planned to be here for two or three, but we can stay until Callie can have better motion and not be on bed rest, if you're okay with that."

"I would love the help. Does that sound alright Calliope?"

"That's fine. You guys are welcomed to stay as long as you would like. Spend some time with your granddaughter." She smiled.

"Callie, aren't your parents going to come?"

"My father should be here sometime tonight or tomorrow morning, but my mom still hasn't really talked to me since I came out about Arizona and I, so I doubt she'll be here. My sister as well, I haven't talked to her since she found out."

"I'm so sorry, Callie." Barbara pouted.

"It's okay." She smiled and obvious fake smile. "I have Arizona and Sofia and you guys and everyone here at the hospital. So, it's okay." She smiled again and this time it was more genuine.

Visiting hours came to an end and Arizona was the only one who was allowed to stay. Her parents went back to Arizona and Callie's apartment and Addison went back to her hotel. The nurse took Sofia to the nursery after her last feeding.

Arizona got into the bed with Callie and cuddled with her. It seemed like hours even decades of silence passed them by, but it was so amazing. The past two days have been so eventful, people filled, and crazy that this silence was beyond amazing. It was nice to be alone with her fiance'.

Arizona lifted her head and looked up. "I love you, Calliope."

She smiled and ran her hands through her blonde hair. "I love you too."

At about 10:00am Callie's father finally arrived.

"Hi, mija." Then he looked down at Sofia. "Hi, Sofia." He smiled.

"Do you want to hold her, daddy?"

"I would love to." He grabbed her from Callie and smiled at her. "Hey there. I am your grandfather. You look so much like your mami."

Callie had never seen her father look so calm and happy.

He pulled out his phone and took a picture to send to his wife. His phone buzzed and he sighed.

"What did she say, daddy?"

"Nothing, mija. It's not important." He shook his head.

"She doesn't care does she? She wants nothing to do with her."

He looked at Callie with sad eyes and didn't say a word. Wow. What kind of person acts like that about their first grandkid? Whatever.

Callie reminded herself how blessed she was. Nothing could ruin the high she had been feeling since Sofia arrived.

A few days had passed by and Callie was three days into her 'at home bedrest.' She was over it already, but she knew that she only had four days left. One good thing was that Arizona's parents wanted to spend so much time with Sofia that it gave Callie and Arizona a lot more alone time then they could have expected. A few times Callie finished what she had started at the hospital. Others they talked. Then when Sofia would come in to get fed, they would talk about how cute she was or how much they loved her. How happy they were together. How perfect everything was to them.

"Calliope, I don't think I have seen your eyes light up like they do around her since we first got together." Arizona smiled and grabbed her hand. "I love seeing you like this."

"I could say the same about you. You said you never wanted kids, but you haven't see the way you light up around them. Especially Sofia, I can see how much you love her. I know how much you love kids, you just had yourself scared that whatever could go wrong, would. We can handle this though. We have each other, your parents, and Addison."

They shared a kiss and Sofia cooed and smiled.

"I think she likes it when her mommies are happy and kissing." Callie says as she kisses Arizona again and again. "Mhm."

"Jesus, Calliope, I cannot wait until you're healed." She sighed."This is going to be a long few weeks." She rolls her eyes at the thought.

"I know, but until then, I get to take care of you. Then when I can get off bed rest… I can take it further." Callie winks.

Arizona felt everything tighten. "Oh God."

After about an hour with Sofia her grandmother was back in to get her. "Do you guys want to keep her longer?" Barbara smiled.

"We don't mind either way. We can keep her or you can spend time with her. I want you guys to get as much time in as you can before you leave." Callie smiled warmly at her.

"You're too sweet, Callie. I feel like we're not giving you anytime with her." She pouted.

"It's okay. I get to be with her until she goes off to college. I don't mind."

"Yeah, mom. You guys spend time with her. Calliope is on pain medication and stuff anyways. She has been sleeping a lot and a little out of it. We're glad you guys are here. We appreciate the help and we love you." Arizona smiled warmly.

"We love you three too, sweetheart."

Her mother walks out with Sofia and Callie was fast asleep soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

A week had finally passed and Callie was able to get out of bed and spend more time with her daughter and her wife. Barbara and Daniel were leaving later in the day. She was going to miss them helping out, but it would be nice to have this time alone with Sofia and Arizona. Although she was terrified to be a mother, this was going to be the best thing of her life. Arizona and her have started a family together and she could want nothing more.

"Arizona?" Callie called as she attempted to get out of bed. Ouch, she winced. Still sore from the surgery. Arizona came walking in with Sofia in her arms. "Yes, babe?"

"Uhm… I was wondering if you could help me get up… It's been a week and I'm still a little sore, so it's kind of hard, but I really need to get up and be out there with you two." She smiled a half smile.

"Of course." She got Sofia settled in one arm and helped Callie with the other. "Come on. We can go to the living room and I'll make you some food. You can sit with jellybean." She smiled at her fiance.

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait to be alone with you two. Don't get me wrong, I love your parents, but she's a week old and I haven't spend that long with her."

"Trust me, I know." She smiled and kissed Callie's cheek. They walk out the the living room together and Arizona's parents are finally out of bed.

"Look who is up and moving." Daniel teased Callie.

"It also wants coffee that it hasn't had in nine months." Callie laughed. "It has emerged from its hole, finally." She sits down on the couch and Arizona hands her Sophia and walks toward the kitchen. "What would everyone like for breakfast?"

"Well, what's on the menu, sweetheart?" Barbara smiled.

Arizona smiled and walked over to the cabinet. "I can make pancakes and sausage, if that sounds good? And of course coffee, for the mommy."

Callie chimes in from the couch. "That sounds so good, babe."

Arizona starts making the food and the apartment is soon filled with the smell of her delicious cooking. Oh man, did her mom teach her how to cook. _I am so lucky._ Callie thought to herself. She eyed Arizona from the living room and after a few seconds Arizona returned the look attached with a smile and a small blush.

She finished up the last of the food and put it all on the table, along with plates, silverware, cups, mugs, juice, and milk. "Everything is ready for you guys." She says as she walks over to Callie and grabs Sofia up. "Hi, baby. Ready to lay down?" She smiles and her baby and kisses her cheek. She places the baby in her nearby swing and helps Callie up. "Ready for breakfast, baby?" Callie shook her head and stood up. When the reached the table she sat Callie in the seat next to where she was going to be sitting. She makes sure everyone has what they needed, then goes back to the kitchen to make Callie's cup of coffee and her own. "Here, baby." She kisses Callie on the cheek as she sat the mug down.

They all finally sit down and enjoy breakfast together, as a family, for the last time for a while.

"This has been nice. Thank you two for letting us stay so long and getting so much time with Sofia. I-we really appreciate it." Barbara smiled and Daniel agreed. "It's been nice not only spending time with her, but getting to see you two so happy after the last time." Daniel stated.

The last time Arizona's parents had come to visit it was not all that pretty. They came to visit shortly after Arizona had gotten back from Africa and her and Callie had decided to get back together.

[Flashback]

They had gone to the airport to pick up Arizona's parents. This had brought back bad memories for both of the women. The entire time they were silent. Callie was trying not to say something like a smartass and Arizona knew if she talked, Callie would bring something up. They met Barbara and Daniel, then they all went to the car.

"Hi, ladies." Daniel said.

"Hi, sir." Both women said in response. Then they both say hello to Arizona's mother, as well.

Arizona begins driving down the road. They arrive at their apartment and Mark was outside with his new women of the week. Callie growls with anger and rushes into the apartment and into her bedroom. When Arizona walked into the house with her parents, she begins to explain to them what just happened. "Calliope is still angry that as her best friend Mark wants nothing to do with this baby. So, even seeing him sends her into a blind rage. You guys get settled in and I'm going to go check on her." She turned on her heels and walked away.

"Babe?" She walks in with caution and Callie was on the bed, her head in her hands. "Hey, babe. It's going to be okay. I know that it's upsetting for you, but we are going to be okay. All three of us are going to be okay. We don't need him."

"You don't understand. I KNOW that I don't need him. I am completely aware of that, Arizona. I wanted him to be apart of this babies life though. I thought he would want to be."

"I don't understand? Seriously, Callie?" Arizona sighs. "I have been more than understand and accepting."

Callie looks up from her hands and shoots Arizona an angry look. "Seriously? What have you been accepting and so understanding about, Arizona? The fact that I am pregnant? This happened because you left me."

"I knew that you have been waiting all damn day to bring that back up. Yes, I have been accepting and understand with the fact that you are carrying someone else's child. Do you not understand how that made me feel? I came back from the other side of the country to be with you and I found out that you are pregnant with Mark's baby. Mark, the man that I have watched eye fuck you everyday since I met him. So, yes, I do think that is understanding."

"You came back for me? You left to get away from me, Arizona! I was understanding about that. I know that this baby wasn't planned or ideal, but you are the one that said you would stay. You may say that you didn't want this, but we all know you did. Everything I do, it always came back to this freaking baby. Is this what I am going to have to hear for the rest of my life? The fact that you left me and I got pregnant?"

Arizona sighs and she was crying at this point. "No… I'm sorry, Calliope. This isn't how we are supposed to be. I love you. I love this baby." She reaches out for Callie's stomach. "We both did bad things. We both hurt each other. I started t, I know. I am sorry, truly."

Callie melts at the sound of Arizona taking fault for what has happened. "No, I am sorry. I know that we both did wrong things, but I am happy. I am happy that I get to have a family with you. I love you too."

Arizona's parents had heard the entire ugly argument. This was the first of many over this weekend.

[Back to reality]

Arizona's parents were in their room packing their belongings. "I sure am going to miss Sofia." Barbara said. "I am too, honey, but we will have to come visit more often and help out." Daniel rubbed his wife's shoulder and smiled at her. Arizona's entire family had blue eyes and dimples. They were blessed. Callie had always hoped that someday Arizona would want a kid to pass that trait onto.

Meanwhile, Callie was feeding Sofia in the living room. "Hi, baby. Mommy has missed you while you've been spending time with grandma and grandpa. Did you have fun with them? I bet you did." She smiled and Arizona secretly watched from the doorway. Her heart melted whenever she seen the way Callie got around babies, especially this one of her own. She joined Callie sitting on the couch. "Hey, baby." She smiled at Callie and looked down at the cooing Sofia.

"Hey, Ari baby. I love you, so much."

Arizona blushed. Callie was never one to just announce her feelings out of nowhere. "You… You do?" This was a stupid question, she that she did, she was just caught off guard.

Callie laughed at Arizona's question. "You're kidding, right? I love you more than anything. I love you more than all the stars in the sky. I have never had the desire to spend my life with someone. I have never found someone to actually want a family with, until I met you. That night you walked into Joe's was the night that my life began. I do, I really do love you."

Arizona felt tears forming in her eyes. "Callie, you never talk to me like this." She wipes the one tear the had fallen. "I love you too. I'm glad that we have gotten through all the hardships because my life started that night too. The moment I walked in and saw you, I knew that I had to sit next to you and eventually talk to you. You caught my eye." Arizona moves closer to her fiance, entangled her hands in the back of her hair, and kisses her, deeply. "You are my Calliope." She pressed her forehead against Arizona's. "And you are my Arizona… Always." Callie leaned in to kiss Arizona one more time. As soon as the kiss started, it ended. There was a knock on the door. Arizona got up and answered it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She sighed and she was beyond angry. As soon as Callie heard to tone in Arizona's voice she knew who it had to be. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to come meet Sofia and see how Cal was doing." Mark said defending himself.

"Seriously? You wanted to come meet the baby that you wanted nothing to do with? The baby that you helped make and then decided you didn't want? As for Callie, I got her. She is fine."

Mark sighs. "Can I just come in, please?"

Arizona stares at him silently for a while and lets out a logn, pissed off sigh. "Whatever." She groans as she walks away from the door and leaves him to come in.

"Cal! You look great. How's the little one treating you?" He smiled.

"Hey, Mark. She's good. She's been spending a lot of time with Arizona's parents, but they leave today, so, she's stuck with her mommies."

"Can I hold her?" Mark asked softly.

Callie was completely shocked by this question. "Wh...you want to hold her?"

Mark runs his hands through his long, greying hair and smiles. "That's what I asked, isn't it?"

Callie hands over Sofia to Mark and smiles at the way that he looks at her. His blue eyes got so big. "She's beautiful, Cal. She looks just like you."

"Well, she looks like her daddy too." Callie smiled a alf smile.

Arizona's parents come out of their room and see Mark with the baby. "Oh my…" Mark happened to look up when Barbara said this. "Oh, hi, Mr and Mrs Robbins." He smiled his dazzling, bright white smile. "Hello, Mark." They both say, obviously confused at what he was doing with their grandbaby or even in this house.

"Mark wanted to come meet his niece." Arizona sighed and she was furious. Everyone could tell that. She became even more angry when she seen the way that Mark was looking at Sofia.

"Cal, are you able to move? Can I talk to you in the other room?" Mark asked so soft.

What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Uhm… Yeah, someone just needs to help me up." She replied. Mark hands the baby to Arizona and helps Callie up. They head toward the end of the house. "What, Mark?" She asked. "I want to be her father." Mark sighed. Callie's eyes became huge and at first, they were full of joy, but that turned to angry. "What? Are you fucking serious? It took you over nine months to decide that you wanted this kid? No." She felt a lump in her throat. "No, this is Arizona and I's child. You wanted nothing to do with her. Arizona will not go for that and I am not going to either."

"Seriously? No? I can't have my own daughter? I-" Callie cuts him off. She was beyond angry at those words. "Your daughter? That is not your daughter. That is your niece and she won't even be that if you don't stop. You chose not to be her father. I gave you the option and you didn't pick what I wanted to or thought you would." Callie was unaware, but she was screaming and everyone could hear her. "That is my daughter. That is Arizona's daughter. She is NOT yours, Mark. Now, I need you to get the hell out of my house." She turns on her heel and walks back to where her family was. Arizona walks over to Callie, not saying a word. She wraps her arms around her and kisses her. "Thank you for thinking of me in that situation too. I love you."

"This isn't just my life anymore. This is ours. You come before him. I love you too." Callie was softly sobbing into Arizona's shoulder.

Mark quickly leaves the house. His head was down and he was horrified at the way Callie reacted. He never expected her to act like that toward him. Despite all that had happened between them, nothing was as important as being her friend. He knew that he would accept Sofia as his niece if that meant he could be friends with Callie and hopefully some day Arizona.

After a few hours, Arizona's parents had headed for the airport and Callie's phone tings. When she picks it up, she sees the message was from Mark.

 _ **Cal, I'm sorry and tell Arizona I'm sorry too. I was out of line. Nothing is more important to me than being your friend. You're my best friend and I need you. -Mark.**_

 _ **I miss you, but I need Arizona to calm down before I can do that to her again and your stunt today put us back again.**_

 _ **Just tell her I'm sorry, please… -Mark**_

Callie looked at her phone, smiled, then put it back down. A few seconds later it goes off again and she lets out a sigh. Oh how she hated texting.

 _ **I love you, cal. -Mark**_

 _ **Mark, I love you too.**_

The conversation ends and Arizona walks over. "Who you texting, babe?" She smiled.

Callie sighed. "Mark. He texted me to apologize. He wanted to especially say sorry to you. He said that he was completely out of line and he realized that." At the mention of his name, Arizona became angry and let out a small growl. "Oh… Okay."

"Arizona…" She almost said in a whisper.

"Callie, don't, please. I know that you've wanted him to be her father since you found out, but he chose otherwise. I don't care that he sees her, but he's not her parent. This is not his baby. She is mine." Everytime Arizona refers to Sofia as her baby, Callie melts. She was so hurt from this, but she loves Sofia so much.

The next day at work Arizona was at work. She was supposed to be on leave with Callie, but they needed her for something important today. She was running toward the ER and Mark was running in the opposite direction. It was Arizona's goal to avoid him, but they collided as they hit the corner.

"Arizona! I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Her eyes go from Mark's face straight to the floor. "Uh...Yeah, fine."

"I know that you seem to be in a hurry and I am too, but can we talk later, please?"

Arizona sighed and she had finally given up. "Sure, just page me later." She responded as she ran off.

Mark continued running, but he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. _Arizona is finally going to try to talk to me. Don't try to take her baby again Mark!_ He thinks to himself.

When Arizona arrives to the ER she seems a young girl laying in a bed, she was maybe 12. And she looked bad. "Oh my God. What happened to her?" Arizona asked Kepner at the nurses station. "A couple of dogs attacked her. They got her pretty bad. So, we needed you to take a look at her. We called Plastics too and he ran off to get something, he should be back soon to help you."

Arizona rushed over to the little girl. _Shit._ She began examining the young girl and eventually determined that she'd need some minor surgeries, but nothing was as bad as it looked. Most of her surgeries dealt with plastics. So, this was on Mark. The little girls parents finally showed up and Arizona informed them on what had happened to her.

"She's awake, but she's on some pain medication, so she may be a little out of it. I can take you to her, if you'd like." The mother shook her head. "Yes, please." Arizona took them back and left them alone with their daughter.

Since she didn't have anything to do, she decided she would call and see how Callie was doing. She was a little better about getting up by herself, but Arizona was still worried about her.

"Hey, babe. How are you and jellybean doing?" She smiled and Callie could feel it through the phone. "We're good. We're just sitting on the couch watching some tv. Of course, waiting for mama to get home." She smiled. "We miss her." Arizona bit her lip. "She misses you guys too. I'll be home soon. I have a couple more things to finish up here, then I'll be on my way."

They hung up the phone and Arizona went to check on the girl. When she got there Mark was in there explaining the little details that he could fix, with their permission. He looked up at the door and smiled, then held up a finger to tell her to wait a second. When he finished, he left them to let them decide. "Hey, do you have time to talk now? I figured you'd want to do it soon and get home."

"Sure, Mark. I have time now." The two headed to a nearby conference room together.

"Listen, Arizona." He starts as he closed the door. "I messed up. I messed up, a lot. I messed up saying I didn't want to be the father. I hurt Cal by doing that. She can barely look at me. I messed up by trying to come back in too late. I know that hurt you more than anything. I want to be in her life. I want to be there for all of you guys. So, I'll do that however I can. I know that you still hate me, but I just want you to understand how sorry I am for everything." Mark's eyes fell soft. For the first time, he looked truly sorry.

"Mark…" She sighed. "I don't hate you. If you want to be in her life, fine, but don't hurt either one of them. You are not her parent nor her father, remember that. That is Calliope and I's child. You had your chance and now she's mine and I will not share with you or anyone else. If you hurt Callie and Sofia I will kick your ass, i promise. The minute I saw Sofia all my hate melted away. I let everything go because I got a family."

"Deal. Can I have a hug , blondie?" He smiled and held out his arms. Arizona didn't like him much, but she could hardly ever deny a hug. So, she hugged him and when that was finished, she left.

 _ **Talked to blondie today. I think we are okay. I'm not the father, but I got permission to be there for you three, if you're okay with it too. -Mark**_

Why did he always put 'Mark' at the end, like I didn't know it was him? She thought to herself, but smiled at the thought of her fiance and best friend trying to get along.

 _ **Really? That's great! I can't wait to talk to her about it when she gets home. I'm glad that she's trying.**_

 _ **Me too, Torres. -Mark**_

She stopped responding and Arizona eventually got home. She walked into the living room and seen her to girls sitting there. "Hey, my beautiful babies." She kisses Callie and the Sofia. "Hi, mama." Callie smiled.

"I talked to Mark today. I forgave him. Almost ten months later and I finally found it in me to try and move on. I'm sorry that my problems put a strain on your friendship with him. Thank you for being so understand and patient with me, Calliope."

"You and Sofia come before anyone else. I know I wasn't the best at putting you first before you went to Africa, but I want to make us better and that's one place I am starting."

"I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too, Ari baby." They share a sweet and tender kiss.

"You know, I'm going to be healed soon and then you're in for it." Callie smiled at her fiance's facial expression.

"Mhm." She hummed as she kissed Callie's neck.

Sofia had been sleeping for a while in her crib, so this was the perfect time to, as Callie would say, ' start poking the bear.'

Arizona pushed Callie back on the couch and climbed on top of her. "Fuck, I've missed seeing you from this angle." Callie gasped.

Arizona began kissing Callie, passionately. Their bodies were pressed together. Arizona had her hand tangled in Callie's hair. God, this feels so good. Both women think. Arizona began moving down, kissing Callie's neck in her favorite spot. The moans and groans became more intense. It had been months since Callie had felt Arizona on her like this. This was torture and she knew that was Arizona's plan for the next few weeks. Arizona moved down to the little bit of Callie's chest that she was letting show and along her shoulders. She finally worked her way back up Callie's neck and to her lips again. Along Arizona's small tour, Callie had found hand in Arizona's pants. One hand was clawing at her back and the other, well, you know.

After this went on for about a half hour, Sofia woke up and started to cry.

Man, she is such a good baby. She never cries and sleeps so much, but this one time, she wakes up, crying. Callie groaned and so did Arizona.

"Jellybean calls." Arizona says as she stands up to get the baby. "Hi, baby." Sofia instantly stops crying. They both think that Arizona talking to Sofia before she was born, helped a lot, so now when she hears her voice she calms down. "Mama loves you, cute girl."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I am sorry that it took me longer than normal to upload this chapter and that there isn't much to it. I was on spring break and now I have been busy again with school. So, I apologize. Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter Ten**

Months had passed by and Callie wasn't surprised that she hadn't heard from her family much. Sofia was going to be one soon. So, she had suspected her family just didn't care. Her father was trying, but not too hard. Her mom and sister on the other hand, had no desire to accept her relationship. So, when Callie's parents showed up at their apartment they were all surprised.

"Uh… Mommy, daddy… What...What are you doing here?" Callie said as she opened the door seeing their faces. This was the first time she came face to face with her mom since Arizona and her came out as a couple. It had only been since Sofia was born that she seen her father.

"We're here to see you and Sofia, mija." He smiled and hugged her. Her mom had not made eye contact with her since she opened the door. "Oh, okay. Sure, uhm, come in." She all the sudden felt awkward.

Arizona came out of their bedroom. "Calliope, who was at the do-Oh!" She said as she came through the hallway and saw who was standing there. "Hi." She smiled, warmly with a tilt of her head. Callie thought it was the cutest thing how she always did that head tilt.

Carlos walked over to Arizona and hugged her. "Hi, Arizona." He smiled as he pulled away. Callie's mother just stood, silently. Arizona went over to shake her hand, but was rejected. So, instead she walked over to Callie. "Okaaaay." She sighed softly.

"So, where is our grandbaby?" Carlos asked, rubbing his hands together.

"She should be waking up from her nap soon. She's been down for a little while. I can go get her, if you want or we can wait." Callie stated.

He smiled. "I can wait a few minutes. Tell me, mija, how have you been? How have the both of you been?" Looking from one women to the other.

"I have been good, _we_ have been good." Arizona replied with a smile. Then Callie's mother sighed.

"Okay, seriously? You came in my house, you do not make eye contact with anyone here, you say NOTHING at all, then you act like that toward my relationship? If you don't want to be there, then go. I'm staying with Arizona rather you like it or not. Daddy is accepting is, so why can't you? I am your child. I have your grandchild and you can't even act like an adult for her? I've been with her for over three years, move on!"

Her mom sighed, once again and then started yelling in spanish. "Calliope, esto no es la forma en que te crió! Se supone que es un hombre y una mujer, no está! No se suponía que tienen un hijo fuera del matrimonio! NO es usted quien me criaron."

 **("Calliope, this is not how we raised you! It is supposed to be a man and a women, not this! You were not supposed to have a baby out of wedlock! You are NOT who I raised.")**

Callie broke down in tears, but had the most shocked and pissed off face she could manage. She opened her mouth and words failed her. _Wow…_ She thought.

This is when Carlos jumped in. "That's enough. She is our daughter. She is who we raised. This has always been Calliope. I know that this is different than what we are used to, but that is still your daughter! That is _our_ daughter, Lucia!"

She gave her husband the nastiest look she could find and stormed out of the apartment. He smiled. "I hope she doesn't plan on leaving." He held up the keys. They all shared a laugh. "Can I see my grandbaby now, so I can tend to your mother?" Arizona walks to the other room to get Sofia. "Hi, baby." She smiled as she picked up her daughter. "Abuelo is here to see you." She kissed her cheek and Sofia cooed with a smile on her face. When Arizona walked back into the living room Callie was on the couch with her head in her hands, crying. Her father was next to her. Arizona felt her heart sink. God, she hated seeing Callie upset because of family drama. She walked over to the couch and sat there. "Carols, do you want Sofia and I'll sit here with Callie?"

He smiled a half smile. "Sure." Then reached his arms out for the baby. When he gets Sofia he heads to her room to allow Callie and Arizona to have some time to talk.

"Babe?" Arizona puts her hand on Callie's back. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I know that it sucks, but we will get through it. I will be here, Sofia , Mark, your dad, the hospital, we're all here."

She lifted her head up to soak in Arizona and then lets out a sigh. "I know, I know. It just sucks. I'm trying to be understanding and I don't throw it in her face or anything. I know that her religion thi-" She was cut off by the front door opening. It was Mark. Arizona sighed. She still wasn't the most comfortable around him, but she knew she had to get used to it, for Callie. Callie needed him, Arizona could see that. Callie wiped her tears away and tried to contain herself when she looked toward the door and seen him walking toward them."Cal, what's wrong?" He rushed over to her. About an hour had gone passed since the argument between Callie and her mother, when finally she walked back in. She didn't look toward the three on the couch, she didn't say a word and she went straight to where her husband was. A few minutes later muffled voices came to an end and the walked out together. Carlos had Sofia in his arms. "Mija, we have to go." He stated and you could tell her was frustrated. He walked over and Mark offered to hold the baby. Callie stood up to hug her father by. "Bye, daddy." She said softly as she began to cry again. "Bye, Mija. I love you." He said as he released her. "I love you too."

Her parents walked out of the door and she broke down in sobs. Arizona got over to Callie and held her. They eventually made their way to the floor. Arizona didn't talk nor move. She sat there with her fiance' in her lap and let her cry all the pain away. After about an hour Callie had cried herself to sleep on the floor, in Arizona's lap. Arizona continued running her hands through Callie's hair. Glad that she wasn't crying anymore. In this moment she was grateful for Mark coming over. He was taking care of Sofia so she could be there for Callie. She felt bad for just leaving Sofia with him like that, but man, she was grateful.

"Mark…" She said softly. He looked at her and lifted his eyebrow. "Thank you for helping out with her while I make sure Calliope is okay. I really appreciate it. You're helping me out, so much." She smiled at him and for once in a long time, he saw it reach her eyes. Callie always pointed it out that her girlfriend had the biggest whitest, most beautiful smile she has ever seen. So, Mark started to notice it. Callie talked about Arizona like she put the stars in the sky and he could see why she thought that.

"You're welcome. I have no problem watching here if you guys need it. Like I said I'll be here for all of you, always." They smiled at each other and Arizona put her attention back on her sleeping fiance. "And Arizona?" He added.

"Yes, Mark?" She looked up again.

"Thank you for giving me another chance. I'm sorry for everything. I'm glad you came back for her. She never stopped talking about you."

What? Never? She seemed so okay when Arizona came back. She smiled and again returned her attention to Callie who was starting to wake up.

Arizona leaned down and kissed her lightly and waited until she woke up fully to speak.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"I… I'm okay." She showed a sleepy half smile. "You could have woken me up. You didn't have to stay down here on the floor."

"Yes I did." Arizona kissed her again. "I had to make sure that you were okay."

Callie finally sit up and groaned. She felt hungover, but it had been such a long time since she drank. She hadn't since _that_ night. She shudders at the thought. Now she was in the mood for alcohol, but she had a baby. A sexy, but very pouty face formed on Callie and it caused Arizona to blush and things began to tingle.

"What's that face for?" Arizona laughed.

Callie reached up, not changing her facial expression and touched Arizona's cheek. "Your laugh is so beautiful, but this face is because I thought about alcohol and realized I can't have any." She groaned again and Arizona laughed.

"Cal, I can watch her if you guys want a night to yourselves." Mark offered.

"Really?" Callie was surprised and eyes Arizona who was just as surprised as she was.

"Yes, if you're both okay with it. I mean, I'll be right across the hall. Besides, you two deserve it."

"Arizona, what do you think?"

"I…" She paused and looked at how excited Callie was to have a night alone with her. "I think that would be amazing." They all smiled. Callie was truly shocked that Arizona had agreed to this, but she was happy. They haven't been alone in what felt like forever.

After a couple hours Mark finally took Sofia over to his apartment. He was nervous about this, but he was so excited to be able to spend time with her.

Callie and Arizona went straight for the tequila bottle. This night was very needed.

They curled up on the couch, turned on a random movie, and shared this moment.

They talked and laughed and Arizona felt herself fall over again.

A few shots in, they both looked at each other and felt a spark. Callie bit her lip and Arizona blushed. They both leaned in for a kiss and butterflies started, want, love, and need rushed through them. They didn't realize how much they had missed each other.

Arizona felt the need to be in control, right now.

"Calliope." She gasped as she pulled away from the heated moment.

"Arizona." She responded through rough breaths.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Callie responded and pulled her fiance down for another kiss. This time they didn't break apart for anything. It had been months since they got to freely be together in so long. They knew that Sofia wouldn't know what was going on nor would she probably be awake, but they just couldn't get like this with her in the room anymore. They did once and she cried when it was getting intense. Plus, she was getting older.

"Arizona, I miss you. I haven't felt you nor spent alone time with you since Sof was born. I'm sorry that things have been so hectic." Callie said feeling guilty for not thinking of her fiance much.

"Hey, shhh. Things have been crazy. Not only are we doctors, but we have a new baby. I don't mind as long as I get to see you."She smiled and went back to kissing Callie's lips.

Arizona stood up. "I don't think our first time in a long time should be on our couch." She smiled and grabbed Callie's hand. They headed toward their bedroom. A trail of unwanted clothes followed behind them. Arizona felt such a strong desire to be dominant tonight and she's never been that way before, but it was amazing. When they became inches from their bed she pushed Callie back. She fell to the bed with a very audible gasp. Before she knew it Arizona was on top of her, kissing her neck, and her hands roaming over Callie's bare skin.

It was around noon before Mark walked over to Callie and Arizona's apartment. He knocked and then entered. "Cal?" He said softly. "Arizona?"

He walked through the apartment, cautiously. "Cal?" He yelled, louder. He knew that he probably shouldn't go in their room. He heard someone walking toward him. You could tell that she had just woke up. He laughed. "Long night?"

Callie smiled back. "Something like that." She ended with a wink. She reached for Sofia and Mark hesitated. "Go wash your hands first, nasty." He laughed as she walked over to the sink in the kitchen. She washed her hands and started a pot of coffee. Reaching for her child again, "Thank you, so much for watching her last night. I haven't had much time with Arizona between work and Sof."

"It's no problem, Torres. Anytime I'm free, I'd be willing to watch her. I like spending time with her." He sighed. "She should know her uncle."

"I agree, uncle Mark." She smiled, slightly. Even though it still pained her that Mark didn't want to be the father in the first place. Mark could tell that it hurt her and he hated the fact that he hurt her. "Cal, we never got to talk."

"What do we need to talk about, Mark?"

"I want you to know why I choose to be her uncle at first."

Callie let out a long sigh. "Okay." She said as she walked toward the couch. "Sit and talk."

He followed her and sat down. "Okay, look, it was a stupid mistake. Before she was born I was far from ready to be a father or even be in a family setting. Now, Lexie and I are trying again. I want a family with her, eventually. So, when she was born and I saw her for the very first time… I… I fell in love with her. I didn't act like it because I knew that it was too late to be her father."

Callie cut him off. "It wasn't too late."

"Okay, I felt as though I waited too long. I know that I should have said something sooner, but I didn't know how. Plus, I saw how happy you and Arizona were together and to be her parents, I didn't want to ruin that. I'm not happy with the situation, but I just want to be in her life however I can." He smiled and his eyes sparkled as he looked down at Sofia.

"Mark…" Callie let out a sigh. "I wish, with all my heart that you would have wanted to be her father. I had hoped, so much that because I am your best friend and you got me pregnant that you would be there, but you weren't. Arizona never wanted kids, but she accepted the situation and she stayed. I thought she'd leave and you'd stay, but then she stayed and I thought maybe I would have the both of you, but… I didn't.. I didn't have my best friend." She felt tears forming, but she refused to let them fall.

"Cal, I was stupid and I know that I can't change that, but look, you and Arizona have a beautiful family together and I am still here. I know that it's not the way that you had hoped for, but I am here and I will always be here. I got your back. I got Arizona's back, rather she likes me or not, and I have Sofia. I love you guys." He smiled and kissed Callie's cheek.

Arizona stood in the doorway and none of them had known until she cleared her throat.

Callie looked at her and smiled. "Hey, baby. How long have you been standing here?" She walked over to her fiance and kissed her on the cheek. "Long enough." Arizona smiled a half smile. Deep down she knew that it was her fault that Mark wasn't treated as their daughters father, but she was protecting her family. She felt guilty, but she couldn't lose her daughter. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand as she tried to walk away and pulled her back. Arizona placed one hand on Callie's cheek and continued to hold her hand with the other. She leaned in and kissed her. This kiss made the room spin. Callie felt her knees go weak. Callie pulled back and bit her lip.

"I love you, Calliope." She smiled.

"I…" She stutters. "I love you, too." She smiled back and squeezed her hand. "So much."

Arizona whispered something in her ear and Callie's face went red. Mark watched the scene and he couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since he had seen Callie this happy. When Arizona was gone, she tried so hard to be happy, but she just couldn't be. Arizona was her happy place and vise versa.

Mark interrupted their moment, but had to leave. "The hospital just paged me 911. I'm sorry to just drop the baby off, but I got to run."

"Thank you!" Both women replied as he ran out of the door.

"Last night was amazing, Calliope."

She smiled at the comment. "It was. It was so amazing. I have missed you, so much. I know that it has been hard for us to focus on each other, but I want to put more time aside for you. I want to spend more time with you and her."

Callie heard the coffee pot going off. It was hard to believe it had only been about 20 minutes that Mark was there.

"Coffee?" Callie asked.

Arizona bit her lip and shook her head, yes. Following her fiance, she couldn't help but stare at the entire figure of her body. She couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she is to have this woman, to be marrying this woman.

Arizona sat at the bar as she watched Callie make the two of them cups of coffee. It wasn't very often the two of them had days off together, but today was one of them days. They had every intention on spending today at the park with their daughter. This would be her first time at the park and they were sure she would love it.

The two of them drank their cups of coffee and Arizona had Sof in her arms, feeding her. "Are you ready for your day at the park?" Arizona asked.

Sofia shook her head and made a noise like she was beyond excited.

They were finally ready for the park after about an hour. Luckily it was nice out and it was only a ten minute walk. They had one in their backyard, but they wanted to take her somewhere they could swing her by herself. They arrived and found an open baby swing next to another couple and their baby.

The couple was sweet they talked to Callie and Arizona. They shared information about their baby and even said that they had their baby delivered at SGH.

"Oh, really?" Arizona said intrigued. "Who delivered her?"

The wife looked at her wife who had the baby. "Actually." She smiled. "It was you."

Arizona blushed. "Really? I'm so sorry that I don't recognize the two of you." She pouted.

"We didn't expect you to remember us. I'm sure you have so many patients and parents, how could you remember them all?" The woman smiled. "We could never forget you though. You saved our little girl."

"It's my job. It's what I'm good at." Arizona smiled at the two women.

"She's so amazing at her job." Callie added.

Arizona turned with the biggest blue eyes and that smile. "You're amazing too."

"We're amazing." Callie replied and kissed Arizona's cheek.

The other couple watched this moment in awe.

"It was so nice to see you again." Marie said. "We have to get Lilly home for supper. It was so lovely to see you and to meet you Callie." Everyone shook hands. "Again, thank you Arizona for what you did for our little Lily."

Arizona was speechless and she just nodded, her smile met her eyes.

When the other couple walked away Callie leaned in to whisper something to Arizona. "You know, you're truly amazing. When I see moments like that, my heart melts. Then I realize how lucky I am to be marrying someone as beautiful and talented as you, Arizona Robbins. I cannot wait to start my life with you, as my wife."

Arizona felt everything in her tighten as the butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. "I...I love you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres" She pulled the woman in for a kiss, not caring that they were at a park, surrounded by children and homophobes. In this moment, nothing else mattered.

"I love you, with all of my heart." Callie added to her confession.


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize that I took so long uploading this chapter and that it's so short. I have been so busy here lately. I hope you enjoy the little bit that is here.**

Callie's pager went off and Arizona let out a loud sigh as her fiance' rushed to it.

"You said you'd take the day off, no interruptions, remember? They have another ortho surgeon there. They'll be fine without the amazing Dr. Torres for one day. I'm not sharing her today." Arizona smiled and wrapped her arms around Callie.

"I know, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to know what it was." She smiled while looking down at her slightly shorter fiance'.

"Good, we have things to get done." Arizona smiled.

"I know and we will get it done. I promise. You're what matters today."

"Good, so do you want to get started now or do you want to wait a little while?" Arizona asked with her cute little head tilt.

Callie couldn't help herself and she laughed at the sight. "We can get started."

"Yay!" She was excited for this day. She had been for so long.

Arizona walked over to where they kept all of their wedding stuff and pulled out the chart for seats. "Okay, my parents, your parents, and Sofia will sit at our table, right?" Callie nodded at the question. "Then the doctors can be at table two? I think we should mix our family up and get them together to see how they act around each other."

Callie sighed. "Arizona, I doubt my parents will even be there. My family won't be there. I have you and the people from the hospital. This will be simple."

"Are you okay with that?" Arizona pouted.

"Yes." She looked across the room.

"Calliope..."

"Babe, really, I'm okay with it. I mean, of course I'm not, but I have to be. I am marrying you and you're the only person that matters to me about being there. I have you and nothing else matters, right now." Callie leaned in and kissed Arizona, sweetly.

"I love you, Calliope. I can't wait to marry you." She squeezed Callie's hand.

"I love you, too. I can't wait either. Ever since that day in the bar I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really… You knew from then?" Arizona looked completely shocked.

"I did… I knew, Arizona. You're the only person that can make a dirty bar bathroom seem so romantic with one simple kiss." Callie bit her lip. Arizona leaned in for another kiss, but this one was long and romantic. Both women could feel every emotion the other was feeling. This kiss lasted minutes. Arizona almost caved to Callie's torture, but she stayed strong. She broke free of the kiss. "Callie." She said sternly. "We have to finish this. The wedding is right around the corner. We can't keep getting distracted. We do every time." Arizona bit her lip and blushed at the thought of every other attempt at wedding planning. It all began and after five minutes it lead to sex.

Callie groaned. "Fine. We will get this done, then sex."

Arizona didn't respond, but smiled instead. Callie was so cute when she was frustrated. She was so needy too.

"I think we should have Ranunculus flowers. What do you think? Since our colors are teal, white, and black. Which is a very odd, but lovely color scheme for a wedding. This will add some more color and they are beautiful."

"Say what? Arizona, I know nothing about flowers or wedding planning. I want this wedding to be what you have always hoped for. Think back to your dream wedding and create it. To me, the most important thing is kissing you after the 'I do's.' Nothing else matters." She kissed Arizona's cheek.

Arizona blushed. Although she did wish Callie would be more into planning their wedding, she knew that it wasn't her thing and she accepted that.

"I still want to run everything by you. This is your day too. I at least want you to know what's going on." Arizona smiled.

"And that's why I'm here, but as far as flowers… and mainly everything girly, I have no idea what you're talking about." They both laughed.

"Our first song to dance to… I want you to pick that with me. Should it be our song or do you want something else?"

"I want our song. There is so much we've been through and will continue going through… That song explains everything. It's ours. I would love for that to be one of the first things I hear after making you my wife." Callie responded.

Every time Callie referred to her as 'her wife' or 'her future wife' she teared up, sometimes the tears fell. This time she felt the lump in her throat forming. The tears spilled out.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" Callie asked placing one hand on her soft cheek.

Arizona laughed. Even through tears her eyes and smile were so bright. "Nothing. I just get overwhelmed and overjoyed at the thought of being your wife. Ever since I was young I thought about the girl that I was going to marry. I've been so excited for this moment, but I never thought it would be happening so quickly."

"I never thought this would be happening either. Until you, I never seen myself marrying… especially marrying a woman. I have everything I have ever wanted. I have never loved someone the way that I love you. Ever since you walked into Joe's my life has been flipped upside down. You have been my beautiful disaster. You are my person and my best friend. I don't know a life without you anymore." She leaned over and kissed away every tear that Arizona let go. "I can't wait until you're my wife."

"I love you, Calliope. I don't know a life without you either."

Every time they talked about their feelings for each other Arizona cried. No one had ever loved her the way that Callie loves her. She hadn't felt this close to anyone since Timothy died. That was her best friend, but now she has _her_ Calliope.

"I can't believe how quickly it has gone by since we set a date. The fact that it's been five beautiful, amazing, complicated years with you is mind blowing." Arizona stated.

"I agree. I can't believe I've spent the last five years of my life with you. I can't believe that Sof is almost two. Everything just seems to happen so quickly. I wouldn't trade any of it though. It truly has been amazing."

"Callie…" Arizona paused and looked down at her hands.

"What is it?" She grabbed the hands her fiance was looking down at.

"I never truly forgave you for sleeping with Mark. We got an amazing, beautiful daughter out of it and I'm grateful for her. I just never forgave you. I realize that and I know that it's time to move on. So, Calliope." She placed her arms around Callie's neck. "I truly do forgive you. The rest of our lives it is us. I've been jealous for so long, but what happened was my fault, so I shouldn't be mad at you or Mark. I'm sorry."

This time Callie was the one who was crying. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing that happened was your fault. We both made mistakes, but they lead to beautiful things. They lead to our daughter, we both realized that we needed each other more than we thought we did. I am happy with everything the way it has turned out so far. I wouldn't change a thing. You do not get to apologize to me." She still felt bad for sleeping with Mark. She never let on about how bad she felt, but she did. It should have never happened. She was grateful for Sofia though. She loves her daughter, so much.

Arizona smiled, her witty smile. "It's in the past now." They shared another kiss. This one Arizona couldn't stop and didn't care to. Callie pushed everything to the side of the table and stood up, still kissing Arizona. She picked her up then sat her on the table. She took Arizona's shirt, bra, pants and panties off. _Fuck she's so gorgeous._ Callie thought to herself as she stood there admiring this woman she was soon going to marry.

"What?" Arizona looked up at her and smiled.

"Just admiring you." Callie said as she reached up to kiss her again.

Callie began working her way down to her neck, her chest, her breasts, and pushed her down on the table.

Before she knew it she felt pleasure coarse through her body. She started this day off telling herself this wouldn't happen. They would get done with planning the rest of their wedding before it went this far, but she could never stop herself. Callie was in complete and total control of her.

Every part of her body was shaking with pleasure when her legs collapsed and she released Callies black hair. She sat up and looked into Callie's big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"Brown eyes were nothing special until I looked into yours. Now, they are everything. I see the world in those beautiful eyes." She bit her lip and Callie kissed her cheek.

Callie was at a loss for words. Instead she smiled and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

Arizona repeated every move that Callie lar over the last hour. She was kissing her neck, pulling her hair, and taking her clothes off, piece by piece.

Although this was putting a stop on wedding planning Arizona stopped caring. Callie was right. This night wasn't about anything or anyone other than them. Her dream wedding had always been just marrying the women of her dreams and she was. Callie was everything she had ever hoped for. Things hadn't been perfect with them ever since Africa, but they were working on it together.

By the time they had finished more of the wedding planning it was almost time for Mark to bring Sofia back home. Shortly after eight Mark walked in with Sofia in his arms.

Arizona stood up and walked over to them. "Hi, baby." She reached her arms out for her daughter. "Did you have a good day?" She made her way back to where she was sitting next to Callie.

"How'd the the planning go?" Mark asked.

"It went… For the most part." Callie responded with a devious smile looking at Arizona.

Mark laughed. "Alright, go Torres."

Five years later and Mark still never got tired of his best friends talking about her sex life. Only for the fact that it was two girls.

Arizona rolled her eyes and the twos interaction. She knew he always got so happy to hear these things, but she thought it was disgusting.

After about thirty minutes Mark went back over to his apartment. Sofia fell asleep and the two women were left to finish the little bit of wedding planning they had left.

They got the flowers, music, place, and food done. All they had left was to finish the guest seating. Which wasn't going to be hard since everyone was pretty much going to be there for Arizona.

"Okay, us, my family, yours if they show up…" Arizona paused. "I mean… Yours, at one table. The doctors at another. I'll put my mom's side of my family at the family at the first few tables, then my dads after that." She looked up and smiled when she had finished.

"It all looks and sounds perfect." Callie responded. Noticing how excited Arizona was about this day.

"Are you sure you don't want to put any seats for your family?"

"I'm sure." Callie attempted to smile, but failed horribly. "I know that they won't show up. Everything I am doing is against their religion. They won't fly all the way here to see it."

"Well…" Arizona paused and laughed. "I'll be there to see it for you."

Callie laughed at the statement. "I sure hope you'll be there. I kind of need a bride to get married."

They both laughed. Then realized how late it was getting.

"We should probably get Sof in her room and head to bed. I have to be up in a few hours to be at the hospital." Callie said.

Arizona stood up and followed closely behind Callie who was carrying their daughter.

Callie placed Sofia gently in her bed and walked out leaving the door behind her open a little to let the hallway light in.

"Good night, princess." She whispered softly.

The two headed toward their room and got ready for thought they would be asleep soon. They both felt so exhausted, but neither of them could stop talking or looking at each other.

"I love you, Arizona Brooke."

Arizona blushed. Callie only used her middle name when she was really angry or she wanted to express how much she cared for her.

"I love you too, Calliope Iphegenia."


	12. Chapter 12: A White Wedding

**Hey, everyone. This is my last chapter of this story. I know that this probably isn't the ideal way to end a story, but I just don't have the time to keep up on my stories as much anymore. I will also soon not have a laptop, so I am doing what I am able to for now. Thank you all for taking the time to read this story and leave your lovely reviews and messages. I appreciate everything. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I will do what I can to keep up with my other one. "Time Heals All Wounds" and I will create new ones whenever I have the chance. Thank you. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _Today is the day._ Arizona thought. _I can't believe after six long years Calliope will finally be my wife._

Arizona had been getting ready for the last four hours with the help of some fellow doctors and her mother. She was finally almost ready to be with the love of her life, forever, officially.

"Oh, Arizona." Barbara spoke up with tears in her eyes. "You look so beautiful. I pictured you getting married, but those thoughts couldn't compare to this."

Arizona smiled, her bright, dimpled smile. "Thank you, mom." The two women share a hug. Arizona had picked April to be her maid of honor and, Cristina and Amelia to be her bridesmaids. She was ready. She was ready to see how stunning her wife is going to be.

Amelia walked in the room. "Finally! I thought you were never going to make it!" Arizona let out a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. You look beautiful, Robbins." She smiled and walked over to hug the bride.

"Mom, where's dad? He has to be in here to walk me down the aisle before I'm down the aisle."

Barbara let out a laugh. "Oh, you know your father. I'll go find him. I'll be right back."

Arizona had her hair down. Her beautiful, blonde curls falling perfectly around her shoulders and topped off with a flower crown. Her makeup done, amazingly, but lightly finished with her signature red lips. A beautiful white dress and white heels. She felt like a princess. This is the way it is supposed to be.

Arizona's parents walk back in the room. "Thank God. I thought I was going to have to walk myself down the aisle." She offered, jokingly.

"You know me, Az. I'm punctual, I would never miss such a thing." Her father stated and let out a rare smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, daddy." They shared a hug and Barbara snapped a few pictures of them together.

"I have to say, I wish you were my wife. That's how hot you look." Amelia smiled and laughed. All her other friends laughed and agreed.

Callie was in the other room with Mark, Meredith, Bailey, and Lexie. Bailey was marrying the two women. Mark was going to walk her down the aisle. Odd, but sweet.

 **[Flashback]**

"Mark, I can't do this. I can't marrrry her. At a wedding you're sssupposed to have your family. Your father is supposed to walk yooou down the aisle. I won't have any of that because ssshe's a women." Callie slurred as she put the tequila bottle to her mouth again.

"Torres, do you love her?" He questioned.

She sat the bottle on the counter, her face went emotionless and she was silently staring at Mark. "Do I love her? Are you stupid? What kind of question is that? Do I love her… Yes, I love her." She shook her head. "I've given everything up for her. I've lost my money, my family, my everything, but it just hit me that they aren't going to be there. I want them there. I want my father to walk me down the aisle. I want him to dance with me. I want them to be happy for me." She tried to blink back the tears.

"It's been years, Cal. You've been with her for years… Do-"

"Five… It's been five years.."

"Okay, it's been five years. I know that it sucks the way you're family has been acting, but you love her. You can obviously see spending your life with her. There was a reason you said yes when she popped the question. _You_ said yes. Do the thing, Torres."

She paused and let out a long sigh. "I know that you're right…" This conversation made her feel more sober. "I love her and I only want her… I guess I'm just scared… and I miss my family."

Mark hugged her. "I know, but you have a new family. You have Arizona and her family. You have Sofia, you have all the doctors from the hospital. We are your family and we support you."

"Thank you, Mark." She downed another drink of tequila. "For always being here when my mind tries to win."

He laughed and ran his hands in his hair. "It's what I'm here for."

 **[Reality]**

"Callie you look amazing." Lexie stated.

"Thank you, Lexie." She smiled. "I am so nervous. I know that Arizona is going to look so beautiful… I-I mean, she always does, but today is special. She just… Oh God.. Why am I so nervous?"

Everyone laughed. "Torres, it happens. Take a deep breath. She's about to be your wife. You've been waiting for this for a year and it's finally here." Bailey said in an attempt to calm her down.

Callie was in a long, flowing, and laced, white dress. She had her hair up in a perfect, beautiful bun. A tiara fit perfectly in her hair with a veil attached to it. White high heels, but her dress covered them. The white silk made her tan skin pop. Her makeup was a little dark, but not too much. She finished her look off with red lipstick to match her soon to be bride, although she didn't know it.

She looked truly beautiful and happier than anyone could ever remember.

"I can't believe today is the day that she becomes my wife." Callie stated to Mark.

"I know, Cal, but here it is."

"I just… I can't believe it. I've waited everyday for six years for this day… When I met her, in the dirty bar bathroom and she kissed me, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that feeling." She spoke up, blinking back tears and her smile shining bright.

"You're getting that now, Cal. You're getting there now."

There was about thirty minutes until the ceremony starts. Each bride was in her room with her friends. Arizona with her parents too. They were laughing joking, having a good time. With every passing minute Callie felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She felt her chest tighten. This anticipation was killing her. The nerves were too much to handle.

"Callie, are you okay?" Bailey asked her, softly.

"I need some tequila." She laughed along with the whole room of her friends. She suddenly stopped laughing. "No, seriously. I need a bottle of tequila. I am so nervous."

"You can have some after you get married, Torres. You can't walk down the aisle drunk to get married. We can't let that happen." Lexie stated.

"I hate you." She glared. "You're always right about everythhiiing." Callie smiled to let her know she was joking.

"Photographic memory and being me helps." Lexie said in return.

It was finally time to start the ceremony and Callie felt her entire body began to shake.

Arizona was calm and collected, like always. Her perfect smile her eyes shining brightly.

Callie was walked down the aisle first, by Mark.

Arizona turned the corner and Callie saw how beautiful she looked.

"Holy shit." She mumbled under her breath. Arizona looked up at Callie and gasped.

Arizona and her father walked down the aisle, slowly. With each step Arizona felt her heart beat fast. This was all surreal. It was hard to believe how fast this year had gone since Arizona asked Callie to marry her.

Sofia was now about 10 months old. Arizona asked Callie to be her wife on March 14th, 2010. Sophia was born July 20th, 2010. It is now May 5th of 2011. _I can't believe how fast everything has changed. How fast everything happened._ Arizona thought to herself as she began to approach the person who was minutes away from being her wife.

Daniel kissed Arizona's cheek and handed her off to Callie.

"You look… Just… You look gorgeous." Callie stumbled for the appropriate words.

"You do too, Calliope." she ran her hands through Callie's hair. "Now shh, so I can get myself a wife." Arizona laughed and Callie did too.

Bailey started with talking, introducing herself for those people who don't know her.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Miranda Bailey. Over the last several years I have had the wonderful pleasure to get to know these two lovely ladies. They are not only amazing doctors, but amazing people as well. Callie, Arizona." She looked at each women and smiled. "You both look beautiful. Congratulations." She said and they all shared a quick group hug.

"Now, let's get this thing started." Everyone laughed.

Bailey began. "Dearly beloveds we gather here today to join these two women in marriage. If anyone has any objects, please speak now or forever hold your peace." They looked around the crowd. No one said a word. No one ever would. Callie and Arizona were one of the most perfect couples. They were made for each other and everyone could see that.

"Okay." She continues. "Callie, go ahead and say your vows."

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Arizona, I am inviting you to share my life with me and our daughter, forever. Despite every bad moment we have shared I could never picture a life without you. My heart beats because yours does too. You are so gorgeous. I can't wait to wake up to that smile, every day. I promise to always be the best wife and mother that I can be. I promise to always be there when you need me. I promise to always love you. I promise you, forever and always. This is my solemn vow to you. I love you." Both women and several family members and friends were in tears.

"Arizona, go ahead and say your vows now."

Arizona wiped her tears away and smiled at Callie. "My beautiful Calliope, I love you, with my whole heart. You are the love of my life. You are my better half, my best friend, my moon and stars. For me, you are it. You are everything that I have ever wanted and deserved in heart, my life, my devotion goes to you. I will support you in any dream you ever have. I will be your strength when you are weak. I will be your voice when you cannot speak. I will be your eyes when you cannot see. I will always see the good in you. I will lift you up when you cannot reach. I will give you strength because I love you and I will love you for eternity."

Callie was sobbing. They were beautiful and happy tears.

"Okay, now to the best part." Bailey offered, smiling at the two women in front of her. "Arizona Brooke Robbins, do you take Callie to be your lawful wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

Arizona held her breath for a second, got off her tippy toes that she had no idea she was standing on. In this moment everything became real to her. This was real. This was it. This beautiful women standing in front of her was who she would spend forever with.

She let out a deep breath and proudly said, "I do."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, do you take Arizona to be your lawful wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

Callie let the biggest, most beautiful white smile appear on her face. "I do."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss the bride." Bailey said with a laugh and everyone else laughed.

Camera flashes broke the air as the couple shared their first kiss as wives.

"I love you, Arizona." She said as she placed a hand on her cheek. "I can't believe this day finally arrived. I can't believe we are married now."

"Well, believe it because you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Arizona laughed. "I love you too."

Everyone was gathered around the dance floor or sitting around laughing, talking, and eating food.

"Now is time for the father daughter dance." The DJ said over the speakers..

Daniel came over to Arizona, "Would you like to dance?" He asked, softly.

She smiled and put her hand in his. They walked over to the dance floor and began dancing.

 _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Callie began to get lost in her thoughts. Soon the loud music became soft background music.

"Cal, do you want to dance?" Mark walked up to her and asked.

"Oh, no. Dance with Sofia this is a father daughter dance, Mark."

"I thought we went through this already? I'm a dad. I may not be yours, but I am somebody's. More specifically I am your daughter's father, biologically."

She smiled and said, "Why the hell not?"

They got up and walked over to the dance floor and stood close to Arizona and her father.

"I'm proud of you, Arizona." She heard her father say.

"Thank you, daddy." She smiled and he pulled her closer.

Mark felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he say Callie's father standing in front of him. "Hello, sir."

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, softly."

Mark moved to the side and Callie was shocked to be seeing this man standing in front of her.

"Hi, mija." He smiled.

"Wh...What are you doing here.." She paused, but they kept dancing.

 _So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand, stand by me_

 _Stand by me_

"It's my daughter's wedding." He attempted to comment.

Callie cut him off before he could say anything more. "No, this is my reception. My wedding was hours ago."

"I know, mija. I'm sorry. I tried to surprise you and be here on time, but there were no earlier flights and you know how long it takes to get here. I was never not going to come. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Really…" She added.

"Why would I miss this, mija? No matter who you're marrying you are my daughter. You are _my_ daughter." He hugged her and the song was coming to an end. "I love you."

 _So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

 _Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand_

 _Stand by me_

"I love you too." She stated when the song ended.

Arizona walked over to greet them."Hi, sir. Thank you for coming." She smiled. To her surprise he hugged her. This never happened often, only a few times in six years.

"I respect you, Arizona. You love my daughter and even when we were being stupid, you had her back. You made me realize she was still my little girl. Thank you. Also, thank you for making her so happy. You both look lovely." He smiled.

Wow this wasn't like her father. Callie kept thinking to herself. He was being nice. He was talking to people. He said such wonderful things to Arizona. Wow.

People were heading home. It was around midnight.

"I expected people to leave so much earlier." Arizona said. "All I've wanted was for these people to leave so I can take you home and get you out of that dress." She smiled, devilishly.

Callie gasped, softly. She looked around to see if any of their parents were around. She leaned in and whispered, "That's all I've thought about too. I can't wait to make love to _my wife._ "

Arizona felt her stomach tighten at this statement.

Their parents entered the room again and helped them finish cleaning. When everything was done Arizona said bye to her parents for the night as they headed to a hotel. Callie said bye to her father as he went to a hotel too.

"Now it's time to get my beautiful, sexy, amazing _wife_ home. " Callie said softly.

Arizona felt everything south tingle and her stomach erupted in butterflies. She found herself speechless just standing there nodding her head with a smile.

Callie reached out and grabbed her wife's hand. "Come on, Mrs. Robbins-Torres."

As the walk out of the building Callie pauses, tightens her grip on Arizona's hand and spins her around. They were standing close enough that their noses were almost touching. Arizona parted her lips, slightly, her breathing hitched. Before she knew it she had Callie pinned against the door that they just walked out of.

Minutes pass by, but it seemed like seconds before they broke apart.

Callie leaned her forehead on Arizona's. "I'm glad I'll have that for the rest of my life."

"Me too, Calliope. I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

They walk back to their car and Arizona drives them home. Mark kept Sofia for the night so they could enjoy themselves and they both have tomorrow off of work.

When they got in their apartment the first thing they did was get out of their dresses and put them away. Arizona threw on a long t-shirt, but Callie decided to stay in her bra and panties. They broke out a bottle of wine and a couple glasses, some fruit and headed to their bedroom. They turned on some romantic movie that was playing when they turned the tv on. Callie downed a glass of wine and she was feeling pretty good.

She wrapped herself in a sheet and climbed on top of Arizona.

"I've been waiting for this moment all day." She stated causing Arizona to bite her lip.

Callie sat on her looking down at her. She couldn't help but admire all her perfect features.

Arizona slowly began taking off Callie's bra and dropping it to the floor. She ran her hands over her wife's body and said, "you're so perfect, Calliope."

Callie lifted the blonde women up and kissed her with the intent of never stopping. She let her tongue invade Arizona's mouth and slowly bit her lip coming out of the kiss. Callie slid her wife out of the baggy teacher that consumed her. This revealed bare, perky breasts. Callie laid Arizona back down again. When she looked down at her she seen this beautiful women with the most amazing figure lying almost completely naked under her. Her eyes slowly danced over her body then she leaned down again. She skipped over Arizona's mouth and went straight for her neck. Kissing and sucking on her favorite spot. Arizona's head slowly tilted back as soft moans escaped her throat. Callie kissed further down her bare body. She made her way to her breasts. Kissing, sucking, and licking them until each nipple grew harder and harder. Arizona had already wrapped her hands in Callie's beautiful, raven black hair. Callie swiftly took Arizona's panties off. She started at her belly button and began kissing down the rest of her stomach. Her head was coddled by two thighs as she kissed them, gently.

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona spat out between her muffled moans.

Callie had no response other than to do what she had started in the first place. Suddenly Arizona felt pleasure start to course through her body. Her moans started to get louder and more prominent. This was a moment she would never grow tired of. To share herself with this women, for the rest of her life was all she could ever dream of. Arizona let out a loud, "Calliope" as her world came down with her. This was her high. She always felt so amazing with this women.

Callie came back up, wiping her mouth off and smiled. "I love you too."

Arizona's first instinct was to flip Callie underneath her. She did just that and pinned her tightly to the bed under her.

"You. are. Mine." Arizona spoke out between each kiss. She didn't want too long to make her way down her wife's body. This was a moment she had thought about all day and even for months. This was going to be her first night sleeping with this woman as her wife. There was nothing more amazing. Arizona slid herself into Callie. Callie let out a gasp at the quick surprise and the feeling of pleasure she instantly felt with this woman. Quickly she felt herself crashing down, but she knew she wasn't ready. So, she began to try her hardest to control herself, which for Callie, always intensified the way she felt.

"Oh, God, Arizona." Callie screamed as she came.

Arizona came up, kissing her and then laid next to her.

"Perfect." She mumbled as Callie turned to her side and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

"Mhm. I can't believe that we are married now." Callie smiled.

"Well, you're stuck with me now, so I hope you like it, my wife." Arizona kissed her, passionately.

"That sounds like an amazing life." Callie said in response. "I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope. Always." Arizona said as she snuggled in closer to Callie's warm body.


End file.
